Alpha and omega falling in love
by section8bypass1
Summary: Its finally time for Kate to leave for alpha school but when Humphrey overhears her secretly declare her love for him he chases after her to try and share what he's been holding in his heart all his life. But things are not as they seem when many forces work to tear the alpha and omega apart from each other in a much deeper plan that threatens to take over all of Jasper and beyond.
1. Chapter 1 Alpha school

Chapter 1 Alpha school

Humphrey's POV

"Wait, where you going?" I asked. Kate giggled and called over her shoulder, "Alpha school, it goes till spring." My voice cracked and I asked, "Spring? But that's… A whole winter away." She shrugged and continued to get further away and I quickly bounded after her when I suddenly hit a gray wall of fur.

I gasped and backed up as I stared at Winston and he said, "I know your Kate's friend Humphrey, but by next spring, she will be a trained alpha. The future leader of the pack." Confused I tilted my head and Winston chuckled and told me, "No doubt you'll be a clever omega, learning to keep the peace."

I promptly ignored him and crouched staring as Kate got further and further away from me. I was about to call out to her when Winston stamped his paw blocking my line of sight and said, "And Humphrey, remind us all to have fun."

I stuttered and responded, "But, but but." He shook his head and plainly told me, "Alphas and Omegas can't ma…" He struggled to find words and asked me, "How do you say it?" I cocked my head to one side and waited expectantly and he cleared his throat and finished, "That's our custom, the law of the pack."

Suddenly out of nowhere I heard someone yell, "WOLFPILE." I was crushed under a pile of fur and laughing I clawed my way out and sadly caught my last glimpse of Kate as she left for alpha school. Just as she jumped over the rocks she giggled and said, "Silly omegas." I smiled and froze as I heard her finish, "To bad I won't get to see the one I love until spring."

I quickly clawed out from under my friends and saw Kate suddenly vanish into the rocks. I whispered, "Did she really mean that?" Salty looked at me strangely and asked, "Mean what?" I quickly shrugged and said, "Mean that she was going away for that long." Salty nodded and told me, "Yea man, she probably did." I lowered my head sadly and Shaky spoke up and said, "Cheer up buddy, you still got us." I smiled and said, "I guess so." Mooch raised an eyebrow and asked, "You guess so?" I laughed and told him, "Alight, but I want to visit her at some point."

Salty quickly shook his head and said, "Whoa man, you can't. Do you have any idea what they'll do to you if you get caught?" I scratched the back of my head and answered, "Well I wasn't planning on getting caught." Shaky groaned and said, "It doesn't matter anyway, she's an alpha Humphrey."

I nodded and replied, "Yea but I still think were friends and besides, I think she would enjoy the little visit." I chuckled to myself and Salty and Shaky shared a look. Mooch sighed and told me, "Humphrey you just can't." Salty sighed and nodded silently. I raised an eyebrow and smoothly said, "I guess you guys are right." Shaky sighed in relief and said, "I'm glad you came to your senses."

I nodded and thought to myself, "I guess that makes me crazy but I'll still be going to see her tomorrow." I asked Salty, "Do you know where the alphas train?" Salty raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you still going?" I shook my head and answered, "Of course not but I want to know how long it will take her to get there."

Salty nodded convinced and answered, "They train over by where the great wolf games are held." I smiled and said, "I remember those all to clearly, I still can see Kate beating Nars at his own game." Shaky laughed and said, "I remember that to, the look on his face was priceless."

I chuckled and said, "Well, I'd better be getting some sleep if we're going to go log boarding again tomorrow." Salty nodded and said, "Alright man, see you tomorrow." I smiled and watched them walk off into the distance. I gave a small sigh of relief as I saw them walk over the hill and yelped as I heard a voice ask, "Your still going aren't you?" I whirled around and exasperated said, "You scared me half to death Lilly."

She smiled and walked out of the shadows and said, "Sorry Humphrey but I think that you should." I was surprised by this and asked, "Why do you think that?" Lilly shrugged and answered, "Because it's the right thing to do, you can't just let alpha school change her."

I coughed and asked, "Change her, what do you mean?" Lilly sadly answered, "Fill her head with lies and make her think responsibilities are everything." I shuddered and asked, "How do you know that could happen?" Lilly plainly answered, "Because I knew a wolf once named Shard and she was a good friend of mine. She was an older wolf and she went to alpha school and become much tougher and never had time for me. Before she was always there for me but not anymore."

I gulped and asked, "And you think the same thing could happen to Kate?" Lilly nodded and replied, "It will and I'm not sure what they do but they change you and fill your head with lies." I closed my eyes and suddenly Lilly had vanished as if she had never been there to begin with. Confused I trotted off towards the Alpha school and thought, "I really hope it's not as far as I remember."

(First chapter and what do you think, remember reviews are what keeps the story good because then I know someone's actually reading it ;) But I hope you enjoyed this new idea and I'll be finishing I will find you soon so stay tuned to my stories if you enjoyed them.)


	2. Chapter 2 The new arrival

Chapter 2 The new arrival

Humphrey's POV

I wiped my forehead as I walked through the trees panting quietly and wishing that they offered more shade. Turning my head I slowly looked around and the heat seemed to distort my vision and the trees bent and swayed. I shook my head and my vision cleared and my mind began to wander.

I wondered how much further the alpha school was and if Kate was ok. Sighing to myself I peered ahead and asked aloud, "What am I going to do?" Disgusted with my inability to think of a solution I looked skyward and stared at the moving and swirling clouds above Jasper.

Suddenly my legs were ripped out from under me and I slid down a rough slope yelling, "Ow!" I blinked wildly and groaned as I pulled myself back to my feet. I glared menacingly at the slope I had just crashed down and sighed bitterly. I looked at my fur and groaned louder as I saw I had crashed into a small pile of burned sticks and ash.

Cursing I trotted over to a small pond in the trees and stared at my reflection in disbelief. I muttered, "The ash changed my fur color." I continued staring at the new streaks of black and grey along my sides and said aloud, "I don't even recognize myself." I sniffed the ash and burned sticks and muttered, "I smell humans." I crouched and looked around at my surroundings and thought, "Looks like they've been gone awhile." I quickly retreated from the campfire and ran through the forest panting softy.

As the forests shadows lengthened the heat of the long day began to clear and I began to hear voices in the distant. I perked my ears up and listened intently and caught snatches of angry yelling. I thought to myself, "Who can that be, and does it mean I'm almost there?" I quickened my pace thinking, "I hope that Kate's close."

I pulled myself up the rocks and stared in surprise at a group of wolves running in circles in the field. I turned my head and frowned at the elderly wolf that continued to yell at them to go faster. I turned my attention back to the racing pre teen wolves and chuckled as I saw a tan wolf pull ahead of the rest. "Kate." I said aloud smiling wildly.

I crept through the tall grass and scattered boulders getting closer to the field with ever step. I heard the elderly wolf yell, "STOP! Everyone line up!" I pulled the bushes aside and silently observed the elderly brown wolf walk along the line of wolves that stood shoulder to shoulder. I heard him begin to speak again, "Alright, you're all here to become true alphas and that means training hard and long each day." All of the young wolves except for Kate groaned loudly.

The instructor snapped, "Shut it, all of you need to become alphas and protect and serve the pack. Responsibility is everything!" He looked at Kate and said, "I know you used to hang out with an omega, that's over now… You have a responsibility to the pack." Kate shook her head and stuttered, "But he's my best friend, I can't just abandon him. Besides, I-I lov" The instructor cut her off and yelled, "It is irrelevant now!" I glared at the instructor as he shook his head and shot back, "Sorry but it doesn't matter anymore, and if you have developed feelings for him you need to cut them immediately."

Kate blushed and the other wolves snickered softly. The elder wolf continued walking down the row of wolves and I was lost in my thoughts thinking, "What if this really does change her, I can't let it happen." I stood up and confidently walked out of the bushes and said in a deepened voice, "Sorry I'm late."

The instructor whirled around and asked, "Who are you?" I gave a small cough and answered, "My father named me Lockjaw…" The instructor scratched the back of his head clearly bewildered and asked, "Lockjaw, what kind of name is that?" I shrugged and stuttered, "O-oh well, I'm not sure. But I prefer Humphrey."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate cover her mouth and the look in her eyes made up for what was about to happen next. The instructor came over to me and asked, "Isn't that the name of the omega in the pack?" I nodded and pushed forward saying, "Yea, funny coincidence but we look nothing alike."

The instructor raised an eyebrow and mused, "Yes, I've seen him and his little friends crashing down the mountain doing that silly log game. But he has no dark streaks in his fur, nor is he that ugly." I cocked my head and the other wolves snickered and the instructor continued, "Alright, Humphrey… Get in line and you will call me Bronx, is that clear." I nodded sullenly and joined the line.

Kate looked down at me questioningly and I shrugged nonchalantly. Bronx finished his walk down the line and yelled, "Alright you lot, I've been tasked with turning you all into alphas before spring and I must say that's not going to be easy." He glared at some of us including me before continuing, "You will all report back here tomorrow and you each have separate dens, one for the males, and one for the females." The guys groaned and Bronx yelled, "Move it! You all need to be back here tomorrow before sunup."

Most of the wolves muttered darkly before separating into groups of three and fours leaving me alone in the field. I desperately looked around for Kate but saw no sign of her, it was if she had disappeared. I groaned and muttered, "So close.."

Suddenly I was viciously attacked and thrown onto my side. Groaning softly I blinked away my daze and stared into Kate's amber eyes. I was in a daze and suddenly Kate shook me violently and hissed, "Humphrey, what are you doing here?" I shook my head and answered, "I came to help." Kate looked at me confused and asked, "With what"

I shrugged and quietly answered, "Well, Lilly told me alpha school would change you so I had to come." Kate sighed and got off me before saying, "Thank you Humphrey but I need to learn to hunt and take care of the pack." I shook my head and said, "No, please Kate don't do it." She gave me a small smile and soothingly said, "Humphrey please go home, I'll be back soon I promise." She began to walk back towards the distant rock outcroppings that must hold the trainees dens.

I trotted alongside her and insistently nuzzled her cheek saying, "Please Kate, just trust me." Kate pulled away and whispered, "Humphrey we can't, I like you but it's against pack law for us to be mates." I defiantly shook my head and said, "No, I heard what you said before you left and I'll stay with you through alpha school, if we can't leave then I'll stay."

Kate's eyes began to water and she softly kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." I smiled warmly and told her, "Well I'd better be getting to the den that the Trainer wolf assigned me to. Good night Kate." She giggled softly and called back, "Goodnight Humphrey." I chuckled as I watched her disappear into the trees thinking, "We have a long road ahead of us."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING** Well that's another chapter and I hope it was a good one. So what did you think of that little twist here? And if you have suggestions or anything of the sort don't hesitate to shoot it my way and thanks for reading!

**UPDATES ON MY ARM INJURY** My arm is much better and I can do basic parkour and write once more so thanks to all you that hung in there while I was recovering.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO** Chaosfox60 for his idea to have Humphrey disguise himself. Thanks bro


	3. Chapter 3 In love

Chapter 3 In love

Humphrey's POV

"Psst, wake up." Someone whispered. I groaned and slowly asked, "Who are you?" I rubbed my eyes and noticed a jet black wolf with a cruel deep scar on his right eyebrow and he tilted his head and answered in a deep voice, "The wolf who just saved your ass." I shook my head and peered into the darkened cave and asked, "What are you.." Yelling interrupted me and I heard Bronx yell, "EVERYONE UP!"

The dark wolf turned and said, "From him finding out who you are… omega." I yelped and looked to see the ash had begun to disappear making my fur the normal grey it had been before." The wolf shook his head and with his teeth grabbed what looked like a ball of leaves and began to unwrap it. I hissed, "Is now the time for Christmas?" He simply continued unwrapping it and I saw the leaves had wrapped within them more ash.

He quickly threw the ash on me and coughing and sputtering I jumped to my feet. I violently shook the ash out of my eyes and hissed, "What are you doing?" He looked at me and said, "Reapplying your disguise." I wiped away the last of the stray ash and sighed before saying, "Thanks but why?" The wolf worryingly looked over his shoulder and said, "Bronx is almost here, but why I am helping you is simple curiosity."

I scoffed and whispered, "Curiosity?" He finished his work and said, "That and the fact of you being an omega at alpha school could cause problems for me if you get caught." I watched him walk away and confused I slowly stood up and suddenly Bronx burst into the cave yelling, "MOVE, EVERYONE OUT AND ONTO THE FIELD!" The few wolves that were in the cave stood up groaning softly and walked out into the light. I sighed loudly and stretched when suddenly the wolf was there again. He looked at me and asked, "So is Humphrey your real name?"

I quickly backed away and answered, "Y-yes." He nodded and said, "My names Jason, so why are you here?" I turned and stuttered, "I-I, couldn't let my friend be.." He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Changed?" I nodded and told him, "Yea, changed." He shrugged and asked, "Who is he?"

I shook my head and said, "Not a he, a she." Jason nodded and said, "Really? How interesting." He looked me in the eye and suddenly broke out laughing and said, "Oh I see, is she going to be your future mate?" I blushed beneath my fur and stuttered, "I-I, don't know." He shook his head and told me, "Relax, I'm sure that she loves you all the same." I sighed and said, "I think she does but what are you doing here then?" Jason replied, "That's a long story mate, you see I'm a lone with some official business here regarding a female as well." He winked at me and I whispered "A lone? How did you even get in?"

He chuckled and replied, "Oh I have my ways, but to save time mostly in the same way you did." He rolled his eyes and continued, "But I didn't bother with a disguise." I nodded and said, "Yea, I can see that." He coughed and told me, "But anyway, who are you after?"

I stopped and slowly answered, "Kate…" He stopped and eyed me suspiciously before causally laughing and saying, "Well I'll be damned, that's quite...the challenge there." I shrugged and told him, "Maybe, maybe not." Jason raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh huh, well let's get out of here before Bronx notices were missing."

I nodded and followed him into the bright light of the day. I squinted and slowly my vision became clear and I watched the wolves run in circles in the field with Bronx urging them on to greater speeds." I nudged Jason and asked, "Which one are you after?" Jason shook his head and told me, "My reasons have nothing to do with love my…friend, however they do concern my relationship with your pack."

I turned and suspiciously asked, "What about my pack?" Jason shrugged and said, "It's not important but good luck with your girl then." I shook my head and called after him but I saw no sign of Jason anywhere. I thought to myself, "What is he after, and what does he want with the western pack?"

Suddenly I saw Bronx padding up the hill yelling, "HUMPHREY, GET DOWN THERE AND RUN!" I scrambled down the slope dodging past him to run through the grass back into the field. I breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly someone tugged on my tail. I whirled around and saw Kate's amber eyes staring back at me hidden in the grass.

I rolled my eyes and playfully called, "What are you doing in there Kate?" She poked her head out and responded, "Waiting for you to get back from your little nap." I chuckled and asked her, "Well was it worth the wait?" She giggled and said, "Of course it was." Laughing I jumped into the grass and tackled her causing us to roll down the shallow slope and away from the other alpha school trainees.

We hit the bottom of the hill and dazed I stared into Kate's eyes and saw she had me pinned. I struggled for a moment and Kate softly bit my ear and I shouted, "Ow, careful there." She giggled and told me, "Looks like I win." I nodded and whispered, "Yea so can you let me breath please?" She smiled and shook her head slowly.

I whimpered and she insistently nuzzled me causing me to ask, "Kate what are you doing?" She pulled away and whispered, "I-I can't take it anymore…" Confused I asked her, "Kate what are you talking about?" She started to tear up and whispered, "Humphrey I've fallen in love with you."

Stunned I lay on the ground thinking, "When she said that she loved me before she meant loved loved, not just as friends but as... as mates." I shook my head and stared into Kate's teary eyes the blue sky above us amplifying the moment as she hugged me. A smile creaked onto my face and I stroked her mane and whispered, "I love you to Kate."

A cruel laugh pierced the moment and suddenly I saw Jason standing a mere ten feet away and he called, "Well isn't this a nice moment, to bad its over."

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW:** Sorry for the long wait with this one but I have a new plot idea for this story and I can't wait to completely implement it here and if you have any suggestions or ideas of what it might be don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me.

* * *

**ARM INJURY:** The fracture seems to have almost completely healed (thank god I'm a fast healer) and I am able to do my flips and tricks on the rooftops once more so thank you all for your support and I can't wait to keep these chapters coming


	4. Chapter 4 The mercenary

Chapter 4 The mercenary

Humphrey's POV

I gasped and asked, "Over what are you talking about Jason?" Jason gave an evil chuckle and slowly approached us saying, "Well you just saved me a whole month of trouble by luring Kate away from the rest of the group." I gently pushed Kate off me and asked, "What are you saying, your making no sense."

Jason growled and answered, "I'm a mercenary Humphrey, some wolf got tired of the Western pack taking up all that space in the valley and is exposing an opportunity to get rid of them and the competition all in one shot."

I shook my head and pleaded, "But what does that have to do with us and why would you help me then?" Jason's face twisted into a cruel smile and he answered, "Because I could use you to help me, and I must say that worked rather well." He gave a maniacal laugh and casually approached me saying, "You see Humphrey, your girlfriend here..Was going to marry the pack leader of the east's son after winter and if I say…Take her out of the equation then no peace between the two packs." Jason's scar rippled as he finished, "And the two packs tear each other to shreds for the valley leaving my employers pack to wipe out the survivors of the war and CLAIM IT."

Jason flicked out his claws and one by one began cleaning his teeth with each claw and continued, "I get a spot in the new pack that takes over the valley and my friends and I get both the packs we hate dead." I began to tear up and looked at Kate and asked, "You were going to get married!?" Kate frantically shook her head and whispered, "N-no, I haven't heard anything about this."

Kate's words rang in my ears and I turned and shouted at Jason, "YOUR LIEING!" He closed his eyes and tsked me saying, "Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey, why would I lie? Besides I'm doing you a favor, by taking this wolf…" He glared at Kate and continued, "Out of the way and canceling the marriage then you can be together in a few years or so. I certainly don't want to take care of her for much longer then I have to, and I have my own family to take care of anyway."

"And I'm sure my employer wouldn't mind at all In fact." Jason finished. Kate growled and said, "I'm not going anywhere and my father would never let me be married off to a wolf I don't love." Jason flicked his tail and said, "On the contrary, he was the one who gave the big speech saying that his daughter Kate would marry his friend Tony's son Garth and unite the packs."

I fiercely told him, "I..DON'T…BELIEVE…YOU!" Jason laughed freely and within a second knocked me to the ground with a powerful blow with his paw. I gasped and struggled to pull air into my lungs as I lay on the ground thinking, "How did this happen….Kate, I can't let him…HURT YOU!" I lunged to my feet and suddenly Jason was behind me and he bit down hard on my back leg causing me to cry out in pain.

Kate shrieked and yelled, "HUMPHREY!" I groaned and felt my life blood seeping into the cold hard earth and whispered, "Can't let you…win." Jason crouched down in front of my face and whispered back, "That's where your wrong." He got back on his feet and slowly my vision greyed and I saw him grab Kate by the scruff of her neck and pull her away towards the south.

As I lay there I saw images flashing in my mind off my friends and family as well as Kate. The only Image that stuck in my mind was Kate. I whimpered and thought of Jason dragging her off to some unknown spot where I could never find her. I turned my head and stared at the massive wound in my leg and winced at the exposed muscle and bone.

I cried out in pain as I attempted to move the damaged part and howled out into the sky calling for help from anyone. I panted heavily as the last of my energy left me and my head hit the dirt with a heavy thump. With one last burst of strength I howled a long sad note wishing for the return of my love. I sang for what seemed like hours and all the while I saw Kate's face in my minds eye smiling at me and saying it would be alright.

I glared into the distance and whispered, "Its not fair, I had everything and in a moment it was...gone." I pushed my head into the dirt and yelled, "JAAAAAAAAAASON!" I slowly began to cry into the dirt turning it into mud. I gingerly pulled my leg up and curled into a ball whispering, "Kate..Kate..Kate.."

Suddenly something flashed and a bright light intruded my vision causing me to see a white silhouette of a wolf, I squinted and saw a snow white female wolf standing in the light and I heard her call, "Have faith my son, you must stop the war, but ahead of you is a difficult path and you will lose and gain many things on your journey."

I sniffled and asked, "But I just want to see Kate again...I-I, love her. She's all I got, she's always been there for me and has always cared about me. I can't let Jason take her." The wolf raised an eyebrow and said, "If you save her the only way to stop the war is to let her be married." I shook my head and yelled, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WAR, I JUST WANT KATE BACK!" I broke down crying and the strange she wolf came and sat next to me and said, "Humphrey you must see that many lives will be lost if Jason and his friends have their way. But if you have yours then just as many will be lost as well."

I shook my head and asked through tears, "Who are you?" She turned and plainly answered, "That is not for me to tell, but I am The Alpha and The Omega, the beginning and the end." Confused I asked, "Your an alpha and an Omega?" She chuckled and answered, "In a way yes, but not in a way you can perceive."

She got up off her haunches and started to walk away. I quickly asked, "Where are you going?" She turned and answered, "To where I am needed, but stay strong and when you save Kate you must make your choice. But be prepared for the consequences of it."

WIth that I watched her disappear into nothing and the reality came back to me and suddenly my leg was in fiery pain once more. I gritted my teeth and howled in pain as I pulled myself upright. My legs trembled as I slowly began walking towards Kate and my enemies. I thought to myself, "I will not let anyone be hurt, the war will not happen and I will save Kate and just maybe, we can start a family and be happy together."

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW:** Well I hope that made the story more interesting and I've decided to try cliff hangers and adding questions to the story. I hate leaving things unanswered or undone so I'll see how this works but tell me what you think and any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated and if you like where this is going don't forget to leave a review. It helps a lot and thank you for reading guys

**NEXT CHAPTER:** How can Humphrey save Kate from another pack and the fearsome warrior that captured her? Who is Jason working for and why does he hate the western and eastern packs so much? Next chapter coming soon

**NOTE:** If you want me to add categories for things you want me to tell you such as updates on when I can work on the next chapter and so on just let me know and I'll add it in.

**STORY ENDING** My stories always have a happy ending and I don't care if its not good for it. Alpha and omega is an important part of my life and I could never have a story I've written end badly.


	5. Chapter 5 King of Banff

Chapter five King of Banff

Humphrey's POV

The trail of blood behind me was becoming thicker and thicker as I limped through the forest each step causing the bone and muscle to tear and shred the precious organs within my leg. But I didn't care, as I dragged my leg along the dirty and worn path the pain was the last thing on my mind, the only thing I cared about was saving Kate.

I groaned in agony as I limped further and further making little to no progress knowing that every time I paused Kate got further and further from my grasp. I gasped in pain as my mutilated leg started to become numbed and unresponsive. I blinked the red in my vision away and whispered, "Kate…"

The only thing that was left in my mind was her name. My legs buckled beneath me and I slammed painfully into the dirt moaning, "Kate." My vision started to become dark and grayed as the line between reality and thought became blurred. I blinked and suddenly a shadowy silhouette of a wolf was before me and I whispered, "Who are you?" Through the dull ringing in my ears I heard, "My name is Princess, rest easy and know you are safe now."

As my mind became blank and dark I felt her lift me onto her back and start to drag me away towards the direction Jason had taken Kate.

I groaned and opened one of my eyes to see I was lying in an empty cave lit only by the moonlight that stole its way into the den. I croaked, "Hello?" I blinked rapidly and the moonlight flickered briefly as a shadow blocked its way into the den. Nervously I called, "Hel.." A paw clamped over my snout and I cried out in surprise.

I heard Princess hiss, "Quite, if my father hears you then you're dead." She unclamped my snout and I whispered, "What's going on?" She eyed me suspiciously and answered, "I found you half dead with a massive wound in your leg, but the real question is what where you doing out there?"

I glanced at my leg and gaped in surprise as I saw that it had been freshly bandaged in some leaves and sap. I looked back to Princess and said, "I was looking for my friend, she was taken from the alpha school and I want her back!"

Princess nodded and asked, "What's her name?" I slowly answered, "Her name is...Kate." Princess gasped and said, "That's the wolf that my father ordered to be captured, he had his "Friend" take care of it for him." I shook my head and asked defensively, "So then why am I still alive?" Princess eyed me coldly and said, "You shouldn't be…But I disagree with my father's ways."

I sighed more confused than ever and plainly asked, "Well then answer this, is Kate ok and are you going to let me save her?" Princess took a deep breath and told me, "Yes she is alive, but she's not been doing well here." Relieved I sighed and said, "Thank god but what do you mean?"

Princess observed the den entrance and answered, "My father refuses to let her hunt and so she's been starving here. I sneak a scrap to her every now and then but it will be difficult to get her out in this condition." I growled and said, "I'm getting her out no matter what." Princess gave a small smile and said, "No, I doubt that you can. Your leg is still hurt and it's a big open field just outside the den, you won't get far without being spotted." I tried to stand but fell to the ground saying, "NO, I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"

Princess shook her head and told me, "I'll make sure Kate is ok while you heal but if you blindly rush out and try to save her you'll be dead within seconds." Tears sprang into my eyes and I whispered, "I-I have to do something! ANYTHING!" Princess put a paw on my shoulder and said, "And you can, rest, regain your strength and then save her."

I rolled over to face the wall and asked, "Is Jason still here?" Princess nodded and said, "He is, my father is constantly sending him out to try and make the eastern and western packs go to war." I shook my head and whispered, "I'll kill him." Princess roughly pulled my shoulder over and said, "NO, YOU WILL NOT!" She calmed down a little and said, "He is a good wolf, but his heart is in the wrong place."

I pulled away and asked, "Why do you care about him?" Princess answered, "Because he is my mate." I gasped and asked, "Your mates with HIM?" Princess solemnly nodded and said, "He was a good wolf before my father changed him and turned him into his pawn." This entire pack was full of good and caring wolves until my father's lust for power corrupted our way of life and turned us into killers, assassins and liars."

I slowly turned to face her and told her, "Then why aren't you one of them?" Princess growled and answered, "Because I was once an omega, like you but then they trained me and tried to turn me, take everything I stood for away. They call me an Alpha now but I am not, my father is evil, he cares nothing for anyone but himself and if he can't have it he destroys it, if he can't control someone he corrupts and takes away everything they have. He is who you must kill."

I shook my head and said, "But how, if all you say is true then what can I possibly do and much more kill him?" Princess walked to the entrance of the den and said, "You will find a way, because if you don't everything you and I care about will be lost forever." She turned and whispered, "Sleep now; you must regain your strength because when you awaken you have much work to do."

Princess left the den leaving me perplexed and angry and being so helpless. I growled softly and whispered, "How the hell did this happen?" I violently pushed my thoughts away and was soon lost to the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW **Sorry for the wait but my power and internet cables exploded but anyway I hope this twist was a good one and was new and interesting to read so please review and enjoy the next chapter.

**Reply to request for when the next chapter will be** I can't say when the next chapter will come just know it will be soon but I can't give window because I'm very busy here and I don't want to disappoint anyone if I miss it.

**TO DELTA FROST** I'm sorry I can't reply in the reviews because I need to leave those open for feedback on my work so I can see what I need to improve. If you wish to talk please create a fanfic account and PM me.


	6. Chapter 6 Love drives us

Chapter 6 Love drives us

Humphrey's POV

Shivering I awoke to the coldness of the night. Blindly I got up and stumbled to the entrance of the cave and whispered, "What time is it?" The moon answered my question as I looked up and stared at the magnificent white and grey orb hovering in the sky. I whistled softly to myself and said, "Past my bedtime."

A thought struck my mind and I asked, "Where is Princess?" I looked around the den and saw no trace of her. I smiled to myself and said, "Now's my chance to get to Kate." I limped to the entrance of the den and Princess's words echoed in my mind, "If you blindly rush out and try to save her you'll be dead within seconds." I stopped at the entrance and stared out at the lush open field and hills and towering mountains just beyond. I asked myself, "Is it really that bad?" I looked at my injured leg and said, "Well I am feeling a little better." A voice in my mind whispered, "Liar…"

I shook away my doubts and slowly took a step outside, the soft grass prickled beneath my paws and as I put more weight on it the grass crunched loudly. I froze in place my ears upright and searching for any wolf that may have overheard. I growled softly and harshly whispered, "Who cares, I can't let anyone stop me from getting to Kate."

Briefly my vision flickered and I saw the same white female wolf standing on a ridge in the distance, she shook her head but then she was gone. I took a deep breath and crouched down and began clawing my way through the tall grass.

The night air stuck in my lungs like a heavy fog and as the moon began to lower I thought, "What if Princess was right, what if I don't have enough time to get to Kate before the sun rises." I steeled myself and blinked away tears whispering, "I'm coming Kate, even if it kills me." The cragged rocks of Banff came into my vision and I thought, "Princess must really hate her father to have her den that far away from the rest of the pack."

The meter high grass came to a stop and I poked my nose out of it peering around carefully for signs of trouble. I sighed in relief as I saw that the only sentries in sight where looking towards the direction of Jasper. I slowly emerged from the grass stalking carefully through the landscape wincing as my injured leg refused to take my weight on it.

The rocks got closer and closer as I desperately clawed my way towards them knowing that if any of the sentries glanced my way I was finished. Suddenly a howl pierced the sky and I froze in terror wondering if I had been spotted. The sentries turned in the direction of the howl and ran after the sound. I listened intently for any more disturbances and whispered, "That was close, but who was that?"

Realizing no one would answer my question I clambered up the steep rocks praying with all my heart Kate was just a few meters higher. I spotted the edge of the rocks and pushed myself within paws reach. I slowly extended my arm desperately groping for purchase pulling myself up to stare right at a set of paws. I froze in horror expecting the wolf to push me off to my death. He did none of these things and I stared up and realized I was hidden in the shadows.

He gruffly whispered, "Report." I looked around to see who he was talking to but realized that the other wolf was out of my vision. I listened intently and heard, "The scouts report that the disturbance was a snow white wolf, she howled and then ran off. We couldn't catch her king" I snarled softly as I recognized the voice as Jason's.

King responded, "Find and kill her, if word gets out that we wolfnapped Winston's daughter then the Eastern and Western packs will over run us. Their already almost at each others throats so we can't have any screw ups." Jason coughed and said, "As you wish but couldn't we just?.." King yelled, "NO, KILL HER! IN FACT I'LL JOIN YOU BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEEM TO DO IT CORRECTLY YOURSELF!" Jason seemed speechless and he mumbled, "Yes, my lord." King's paws retreated from my sight and I heard them trotting down the path towards the spot where the howl had originated.

Groaning I pulled my body onto the cliff face and scrambled away from the edge panting. I rolled onto my feet and yelped as the bandaging on my wounded leg started to peel. I closed my eyes and held them tightly shut as the pain racked my body mercilessly. As it faded I gasped in relief shivering from the shock.

I stumbled into the den and my vision came into focus. The moment happened it slow motion as a blur of tan and gold smashed into my face kissing me fiercely. Kate hugged me tightly not giving me any room to breathe sobbing miserably whispering, "You came, you came, you came!" I pulled away from the kiss and whispered back, "Of course I came, I will never leave you all alone." Through her tears she smiled softly and said, "Thank you." I winked at her and said, "Oh you know us omegas, we need to keep you alphas out of trouble." Kate pushed her nose into my ear and nuzzled me affectionately whispering, "I'm glad I fell in love with this omega."

I chuckled softly and told her, "So am I, believe me." She sighed softly to herself savoring the moment as I was doing. I gently stroked her mane and asked, "Did you really love me when you left for alpha school?" Kate sighed and said, "I did love you, but just saying that isn't enough to describe my feelings for you."

I sat upright and chuckled saying, "Well that makes two of us" Kate pushed her paw over my mouth and said, "I'll never forget the day we met, when I first saw you I felt something. Now I know its called love but I always knew deep inside that we would be mates." I chuckled softly and said, "I always did love you to Kate, but now I feel as if nothing can take us apart."

A throaty laugh erupted from the entrance of the den and I froze as I recognized King standing in the dens entrance with Jason by his side. He approached us still laughing saying, "Well now, what a scene. If only you had been a little quicker getting out. Not to mention a little quieter." I growled and pushed Kate behind me saying, "Not again, you're never taking her again." King shook his head and said, "Oh I'm not taking her, she will remain here and so will your corpse." He circled me and continued, "An omega has no place here especially not with an alpha."

He looked at Kate and asked, "You'd rather be mates with a weak omega then a strong alpha?" Kate nodded defiantly and yelled, "I WILL NEVER BE MATES WITH ANY OTHER WOLF BUT HIM!" King chuckled evilly and said, "Then I guess you're never going to have a true mate." I pushed Kate back against the wall and said, "I don't care what you do to me, as long as Kate's alive then I couldn't care less what happens to me."

King nodded and whispered, "Well that's good then, because my claws tearing your body open will be the last thing you see." I growled softly and said, "Well I'm not going down with a fight." King sneered at us and said, "Well then omega, it won't be a very long fight." His claws flashed through the air and suddenly the walls where splattered with blood.

I stared dully around not recognizing what had just happened. I looked at the ground where the bloody and battered form of Jason lied. He croaked, "They are true mates, I never should have believed working with king was the right way to go." He smiled at me and through the blood whispered, "Tell Princess that I loved her more than anything."

King shook his head and hissed, "Jason, you fool… You could have had power, land, anything you wanted." Jason shook his head and spat out, "BUT WHAT USE IS IT? Life is not worth living unless you have something that you truly care about. None of those things are anything I cared about, I had a beautiful mate and I let her down."

Jason's words stuck with me and as King stared at him Kate and I stealthy circled around them leaving the den. I looked at Kate and said, "He really was a good wolf, it's just too bad that he had to die for it." Kate nodded and softly said, "Let's get out of here before King comes to his senses." I sighed to myself as I ran after her following her back towards Jasper and towards the oncoming hardships.

* * *

**Chapter overview** I hope that was mildly enjoyable and don't forget to leave a review because it helps me write the next chapter by fixing any errors.

**To Omega lunk and Delta Frost** I'm sorry guys but my phone is trashed, the only way to contact me is through email or the fanfic. My email is **section8bypass** (THE FANFIC DOES NOT ALLOW POSTING OF FULL EMAILS SO KNOW THAT YOU MUST TYPE IN THE LAST PART OF IT BEING A GMAIL) And also I'm sorry to hear about your great grandfather Frost


	7. Chapter 7 War, war never changes

Chapter 7 War, war never changes

Humphrey's POV

"Come on Humphrey, we have to warn my father!" Kate called back running through the darkened and oppressive forest. Panting I tiredly replied, "We've been running all night and I can't go any faster, my leg won't let me." Kate slowed down and worriedly asked, "Do you want me to carry you?" I shook my head still panting and said, "No, I can make it but we need to slow down."

Kate's trot slowed down and I caught up to her and said, "That's much better." Kate nuzzled my ear and replied, "Your welcome but we still must warn my father!" I sighed and told her, "But why, he sold you out to be married to some random wolf you don't even know." Kate nodded and said, "He is still my father, and do you actually think I would have gone through with it? I love you Humphrey, I always have and always will."

I smiled and suddenly a bright flash tore through my mind and I saw the white wolf's face looking at me saying, "You will destroy everything you love if you continue down this path." I glared at her and said, "I won't let Kate be sold out like this, I love her and I always will even if it kills me." The wolf coldly said, "Be careful, that might just happen." The light receded from my mind and Kate stared at me strangely and questioned, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and lied, "Yea, I'll be fine. The pain just got me for a moment." Kate looked at me worriedly and questioningly continuing, "Alright but don't hurt yourself." She trotted forward and I continued to limp after her cursing my leg.

As the shadows started to withdraw and the sun began to soar above the majestic peaks of the mountain range of Jasper Kate wearily lowered herself to the ground and told me, "We made it to the border." I nodded and cautioned, "King can't be far behind, the death of Jason isn't enough to stop him for long unless..." Kate waved her paw in acknowledgment and suggested, "Why not just overwhelm him with our own pack? We can't lose." I shook my head and interjected, "What, no we can't do that. Too many lives would be lost in open conflict."

Kate agreed saying, "I suppose your right but we still need to defend our home, King won't give up this easily." I broke in saying, "And he would have a backup plan for if things went sour." Kate eyed me questioningly and said, "Well then what kind of plan do you think he has?" I grimly answered, "Well what do you do when you're low on soldiers?" Kate wearily guessed, "Get more?"

I nodded and hypothesized, "More wolves and there are plenty of desperate wolves out there willing to fight for land. Just like Jason was, at least until he realized what was truly important." Kate sniffled and said, "And our own pack is still trying to get the Eastern's to back off unless I marry that wolf he was talking about." I sighed and said, "It looks bad, but we'll make it." Kate teared up and whispered, "How, I'm not marrying anyone but you and the Easterns are too stubborn and won't relent until the rogues are crashing through the door."

I grimly smiled and stated, "We will survive this together, war isn't a good thing but no matter what we'll stay together." I extended my paw and asked, "Are you coming?" Kate wistfully took my paw and followed me across the scent line back into the Westerns territory.

I sighed in relief as our home valley came into view and I announced, "We can't tell anyone about us yet, it would create too much of a problem and we already have too many of those." Kate bleakly nodded and commented, "Well we can tell them after all this is over." I smiled and mischievously said, "Definitely, I can't wait to see the look on Salty's face when he hears about this one." Kate giggled and whispered, "Well my mom may not be as thrilled."

Wide eyed I scratched the back of my head and said, "Oh well, let's take that leap of faith a little slower." Kate licked my cheek and calmly assured me, "Don't worry Humphrey, my mom is the least of your problems and after she hears you saved me from the jaws of death then maybe she'll only mildly injure you."

I gulped and whimpered, "How nice." Kate laughed freely causing a smile to appear on my face when I spotted a sentry above us in the rocks. I shook Kate's shoulder and said, "Look." She turned and yelled, "Hello?" The wolf darted into the rocks and disappeared within seconds." I muttered gravely, "One of Kings scouts, he must be probing the area in preparation for an attack." Kate shook her head and murmured, "This early, no it can't be. He would have to have known that I would escape to have a scout here before us."

I sighed and guessed, "Then it must have been someone he stationed here before that doesn't know I rescued you, but he'll be coming soon nonetheless." Kate darkly sighed and motioned for me to follow her into the valley saying, "Time is against us, it always is." I sourly observed the forest behind us and trotted after her into the shaded valley below.

Kate slid down the hill with me in tow and I carefully picked my way around the cragged rocks being careful as to not accidently impale myself. Kate jumped onto the rugged and worn path from the rocks and as I followed her I said, "So what do we do when all this is going on?" Kate looked over her shoulder and explained, "Just help however we can, this isn't going to end without bloodshed and I'm sure we can help somehow."

I grumbled and told her, "We can end it without bloodshed, I'm sure of it." Kate turned and confessed, "I wish we could but the truth is that I'm going to try to help in this, I'm an alpha and you're an omega. I need to help and you can to by using your own skills behind the front lines." I shook my head and corrected, "No, your father won't allow it and neither will I." Kate sighed and kissed my cheek saying, "We all need to help if we want to win, King won't hold back on anyone. If he wins he'll kill you no matter what your rank is. Alpha, omega as long as you're in the way he'll kill you."

I shook my head wondering how King could have become such a monster. Kate turned her attention back to the trail and I followed behind looking at the scenery thinking, "How could anything like this be happening, I'd heard of wars but always believed that they would never come to where I lived."

I pushed away the unpleasant thoughts and followed Kate off the trail and into the feeding grounds. Some of the wolves looked up from there meals and gave us strange looks and whispers. I heard, "She's back and is that an omega she's with?" I eyed them strangely and followed Kate through the crowd of wolves up towards her fathers den. Kate cautiously rapped her paw on the dens entrance and asked, "May we come in?"

I heard a gasp of surprise followed by, "KATE!" I followed her into the den and saw Winston and Eve sitting shocked across from us. kate sat down and announced, "Where back." Winston turned his attention to me and cooly asked, "Are you alright Humphrey." I looked at my leg and answered, "I've been better." Winston noticed my leg and promptly said, "Lets get that patched up correctly but first what happened to you two?"

Kate broke in, "I was wolfnapped." Eve snarled and yelled, "I knew it, those lying rotten Eastern wolves."Kate quickly interjected, "No no, mom it wasn't them it was a rogue wolf named King. He's trying to get the Eastern and Western packs to kill each other so he can come in with his wolves and finish off the survivors."

Winton and Eve shared a look and Eve quietly said, "The Eastern and Western packs are already at war dear, this news has come to late."

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW** Another chapter done and I hope this new direction is interesting enough and sorry for the wait. I was training and writing another story called Lilly's true past that has already been released. Also I'm going to help out my training grounds a bit here by saying that today was the grand opening of Apex movement and any parkourists in Denver are welcome to come train. You may even see me there sometime ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Fear cloaked in courage

Chapter 8 Fear cloaked in courage

Humphrey's POV

"Already at war!?" I exclaimed. Winston gravely regarded me and answered, "We have been for some time, the moment Kate disappeared we got word that the Eastern's had captured her and I declared for her release or the start of a war. The Eastern's of course denied it but they were the only pack that could have accomplished such a feat." I muttered darkly, "So you started a war…"

Winston bitterly nodded and stated, "The Easterns where the only culprits." I shook my head and pressed on, "But now we know otherwise." Winston sighed and whispered, "Yes, the rogues… Never did I believe that they could organize like this and create such lies and deceptions." I coldly replied, "In war, truth is the first casualty."

Winston just shook his head sadly and said, "You're right, but it doesn't change the outcome." Kate sniffled and asked, "Well is there anything we can do?" Winston turned to her and softly replied, "No, war is inevitable now. The Eastern's are far too angry at us to consider a truce and the rogues will easily wipe us both out if we continue to fight. Unless of course we went through with my plan." Kate eyed me uneasily and asked, "What plan?" Winston quickly shook his head and said, "I'll discuss it with you later Kate. I closed my eyes dreading the answer and asked, "What if she doesn't want to do it?"

Winston frowned and replied, "Do what Humphrey?" Kate shot to her feet and angrily asked, "That you were going to marry me off to an Eastern to unite the packs!" Winston dumbfounded muttered, "How did you find out." Kate darkly answered, "One of the rogues told me, so far they've been more truthful then you have." I saw in Winston's eyes that Kate's words cut like a whip and she stormed angrily out of the den yelling, "I'm not marrying someone I don't love."

Winston turned back to Eve and I and said, "She'll come around and realize it's for the best." I shook my head and icily told him, "No, she won't. She's already in love with someone else, no one will change her mind…ever." Winston's ears dropped as he grumbled, "Then all is lost, the fall of the Western pack is at hand." I shook my head and boldly stated, "No, I won't let it happen. We can resolve this peacefully and without bloodshed. How many have we lost so far?"

Winston's face turned haunted and he croaked, "Almost a quarter of our alphas have been lost to the Eastern's so far, they aren't doing any better either so this King wolf is winning already." Eve stamped her paw and quipped, "We can beat them both!" Winston pained turned and told her, "We can't and we have no options now, we've lost too many to pull out and the Eastern's won't believe us about the rogues until it's too late."

Eve sighed and calmly suggested, "Then why not let them take the valley, we can find another place somewhere." Winston angrily snarled and said, "NO, I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE OUR HOME!" I nodded my agreement and told Eve, "He's right, this is our home and we should fight for it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cheer up my best friend." I stomped out of the den leaving both wolves still shocked and unsure what was to come next.

I ran down the dirt path away from the den pushing past the crowd of curious wolves that had gathered after hearing the commotion. I saw Hutch and asked, "Which way did Kate go?" Hutch confused answered, "Up to the howling rock but wha.." I ignored the rest of his question and ran through the forest towards the howling rock hoping that Kate was safe. I dodged through the bushes and low branches emerging at the base of the rock path that lead to the top of the slope.

Wearily I began to climb up the rocks remembering how I had done so when I rescued Kate from King just a day ago. Shuddering from the memory I pulled myself up the last of the stones scrambling for purchase on the worn boulder growling softly as it bite into my fur. I sighed in relief as I took in the view admiring the majestic peaks and snow capped mountains just beyond. I wondered to myself, "How could war ever come here? It's far too beautiful."

Suddenly the golden form of an angel came and sat beside me saying, "I can't believe that Jasper is going to be taken from us." I turned and soothingly said, "It won't be Kate, we'll stop them." Through tears she turned and asked me, "But how Humphrey, King has beaten us and we can't win anymore."I chuckled and told her, "Oh he hasn't beaten us yet, I'm sure we can outfox him." Kate sighed and shaking her head whispered, "I want to believe you but I've seen what he can do, I-I'm just so scared."

I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear, "We all are, but if we lose hope then we lose everything." She pushed her nose into my fur and embraced me saying, "Hope is all we have left, but as long as I have you then I'm happy." I smiled softly and said, "Ditto, but we still haven't lost yet, things can change in an instant."

Kate nodded sullenly and I stroked her mane trying t ease her mind thinking to myself, "We can find a way." I kissed the tip of her nose and suddenly a shadow loomed above us. My blood turned to ice as I heard, "May I intrude for a moment." I relaxed as I recognized Hutch's voice and I replied, "Sure."  
Hutch came and sat beside us and uncomfortably asked, "Are you two… Um together?"

I sighed and said, "Yea, just don't tell anyone because that would create another internal war." Hutch nodded and announced, "We have bigger problems. The wolf you were talking about, King is here under a flag of truce and he wants to talk to you and her as well as the pack leaders." Kate and I gasped and I muttered, "He has a plan, he's going to try and turn us against each other." Kate nodded and asked, "But how?" I closed my eyes and grimly said, "That's what we're going to find out..."

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW** That took less time then I thought it would but I have a great new idea for the story that should make it far more interesting then what I have now so hopefully I can finish the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9 A new beginning

Chapter 9 A new beginning

Humphrey's POV

Kate and I followed Hutch silently through the woods dreading the confrontation with King at the dividing river. Hutch called over his shoulder, "Winston told me that if King tries anything make sure to get Kate to safety." The dryness in my throat prevented speech so I nodded softly swallowing my fear down.

Time seemed to slow as our group emerged from the trees to a scene woven from nightmares. I yelled in shock as I saw the body of a wolf lying in the river half submerged beneath the current. Hutch snarled and asked, "What happened here?" A cruel laugh answered his question as King emerged from the trees on the opposing side of the river. Kings paws were bloodied and covered in grime as he calmly exclaimed, "The next part of my plan of course, although Jason was supposed to be here to but you killed him!" He snarled and pointed a paw at Kate and I.

I shook my head barring my teeth and said, "That was your fault!" King sneered and yelled, "Blind omega, you costed me my right hand man and you will pay." Suddenly everything fell into place and I realized, "He's gone mad, killing Jason snapped him like a twig." Hutch nodded gravely and whispered, "Seems so, but who is the wolf he drowned and clawed up." King seemed to sense the topic we were discussing and yelled, "Well that would of course be Garth, no chance of stopping the war now."

King laughed maniacally and said, "The entire plot has perfectly come into play except for you escaping. Although now that could be an advantage."I shook my head and whispered, "He's right, the eastern will think our pack killed Garth in revenge for Kate. And when they see we have her back they'll be even more furious thinking we killed Garth for no reason other than revenge, and that's against pack law. Tony will have everyone in our pack killed for it."

"The flame of war has been turned into a storm of fire now." Hutch stated. Winston and Eve erupted from the bushes desperately looking around and seeing our group running to join us. Kate sighed in relief as they made it to us and Winston desperately asked, "Is everyone ok?" I nodded and said, "Yea but King killed Tony's son, and the East will be furious with us now." Winston grimly looked over to King and yelled, "You killed him?" King nodded and proudly stated, "I did, and the East have no one to blame but you. In fact they should be here any minute now." King smiled evilly and vanished into the shadows with no trace.

Winston stamped his paw into the ground and muttered, "Damn that wolf, his plan worked to well." I nodded and asked, "What do we do now?" Winston looked across the river and replied, "I'll buy the pack some time to escape, I won't let the west be massacred for a crime we did not commit.

I turned around and stared in shock at the large group of Eastern wolves that had emerged from the trees growling at us. Tony slowly approached the river and stared at the body of his dead son and dully said, "You killed my son…" He looked up with a blaze of fury in his eyes and yelled, "YOU STILL HAVE YOUR DAUGHTERS AND YET YOU KILL MY SON!? I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN YOUR PACK STARTING WITH THEM!" I growled defensively and said, "You won't touch Kate." I pushed her behind me and said to Hutch, "Get back to the pack and tell them to get ready to leave, we've lost Jasper." Hutch nodded sadly and said, "It will be done."

He disappeared into the trees and I whispered to Winston, "We have to keep Tony busy for a few minutes while Hutch rounds everyone up to leave." Winston gravely nodded and approached the river saying, "Our pack didn't kill him Tony." Tony laughed and asked bitterly, "You expect me to believe you after threatening my pack and asking for your daughter back whom we had nothing to do with?" Winston dumbfounded stuttered, "I-I can explain, there's this wolf named King that organized this…"

Tony stamped his paw cutting Winston off and angrily said, "KING? You're making this up as you go along aren't you, no wolf would have that name, you just want to spare your daughter from the marriage and did so by killing my son. Of course now I'll have to return the favor." Winston savagely snarled and yelled, "My daughter will not come to harm, even if I had killed your son." Tony made a mocking O with his mouth and said, "So now you're the more important wolf whose family is priority. I've lost my mate and now you take my son throwing this insolence at me!?"

As Winston and Tony continued to argue Eve pulled Kate and I aside and whispered, "Get the pack out of here, Winston and I will meet you by the railroad tracks. There hasn't been a train for many years but if you follow the tracks then we can find a new place to live." I shook my head and bitterly told her, "Tony will follow us, the death of his son is enough to make him chase us forever." Eve sighed and said, "Maybe so, but we must survive. Humphrey, take care of Kate please."

I nodded as she went to join Winston in the argument, suddenly Tony yelled, "You've wasted enough of my time, KILL THEM ALL!" Kate screamed and yelled, "NO!" I grabbed her paw and led her through the forest as I caught my last glimpse of Winston and Eve being surrounded by the wolves.

I dragged Kate still crying through the bushes and whispered, "They said that they would meet us at the train tracks, they'll be there." Kate sniffled and shook her head without comment. Suddenly we burst through the trees and foliage into the feeding ground to see the pack assembled and Hutch darting through the fifteen or so wolves and pups reassuring them and helping those that needed it.

I looked at Kate and took a deep breath and asked, "Who will lead them?" Kate softly smiled and said through the tears, "You will, we need someone to get us through this." I shuddered and said, "I can't, I'm not fit for this." Hutch quickly trotted over to us and looking at me asked, "Where are Winston and Eve?" I answered slowly, "They said to meet them at the train tracks." Hutch seemed surprised and asked, "So then who's in charge?" I sighed and muttered, "I guess I am."

Hutch didn't seem too surprised and confidently asked, "Alright so now what?" I shook my head and tensely suggested, "Let's get everyone moving, the eastern are due any moment." Hutch quickly nodded and said, "Yes sir, I'm on it." Hutch ran to the group and began urging them up the hill as Kate and I slowly walked behind them. I turned to Kate and asked, "So this is it then, were leaving Jasper…" Kate sadly looked behind her and whispered, "Yes, I never wanted to leave but I guess we have no choice now." An image flashed through my mind of the white wolf saying, "I warned you, now all is lost." I shook my head and coldly told her, "You're wrong, this is terrible but it's also a new beginning."

She shook her head sadly and vanished from my mind. Kate was looking at me expectantly and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded and told her, "Yea, I'll be alright. Just the shock of all this." Kate gave me a we'll talk about it later face and continued, "The train tracks aren't far and the sun is setting, if we move fast enough then we can get enough ground between us and the Eastern's to find somewhere to rest." Wearily I cracked my neck and commented, "That would be nice."

Kate sadly nodded and I looked ahead to the pack and noticed that almost all the wolves were omegas and I said, "The alphas must have gone back to help…" Kate looked up and sighed saying, "This pack keeps getting smaller." I looked through the group and sighed in relief as I saw my friends Salty, Shaky and Mooch had made it as well. I gave a small smile and told her, "It'll grow again, this disaster can't destroy everything. A voice whispered in my mind, "You have no idea how wrong you are."

* * *

**Chapter overview** Thanks for reading and I hope that plot twist wasn't to bad but next chapter will be out soon.

**REPLY TO DELTA FROST **Thank you and yes my arm is much better now and I was able to climb my old school with no trouble at all so my parkour abilities have been fully restored now.


	10. Chapter 10 The train south

Chapter 10 The train south

Humphrey's POV

"The train tracks can't be much further." I tiredly muttered. Kate looked around wearily and said, "I hope so, the pack can't keep up this pace forever." Hutch dropped back and joined us confidently saying, "They aren't sir, the tracks should be over the next rise." I raised my head sighing and grunted, "Thank god, my aching bones couldn't have done this for much longer."

Hutch gave a small smile and continued, "There's something else sir, one of our scouts reports a lone wolf waiting on the tracks." Kate covered her mouth in horror and asked, "Did one of my parents die?" Hutch sighed and said, "We aren't sure, the scouts think that it may be just a simple lone but we'll find out soon enough." I put a comforting paw on Kate's shoulder and told her, "It takes more than that to kill your parents; Eve's rage should have been enough to kill all of them." I gave her a smile and she returned it sadly.

I shook my head and turned back to Hutch and said, "I'll go see who it is." I motioned a paw towards Kate and finished, "Take care of her and divert the pack to the tracks a ways away from the wolf just in case. It will be to dark to make out detail until it's too late." Hutch coughed and whispered, "Yes sir…Be careful sir."I confidently smiled and reassured him, "I'll be fine, King was too far behind for it to be him and Tony couldn't have circled around this quickly." Hutch warily eyed me and said, "Alright, but make sure you have some distance from whoever it is."

I nodded and trotted ahead of the wolves some of them giving me dirty looks for reasons unknown. I sighed and pushed ahead into the shadowy darkness and was lost within moments. I observed the valley behind me fondly recalling playing with friends and Kate. The cool winter evenings and warm summer days reminded me that things would get better. I pushed onward with brighter thoughts in mind hoping that maybe the wolf could help us find our way to a new home.

I pushed through the last section of thicket and stumbled onto the rocky and uneven tracks peering through the darkness for a sign of the wolf that would decide our survival or our downfall. "Your later than I expected." An unknown voice called. I whirled around searching for the source and hoarsely yelled, "Who are you?" The voice laughed and replied, "Surely you remember the wolf that saved your life." I racked my brain and wearily called, "Princess?"

She emerged from the bushes and I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "You scared me half to death, what are you doing out here?" Princess confidently answered, "I'm coming with you." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" She lowered her head and whispered, "There's nothing but bad memories back there, I want a fresh start and with the death of Jason I need it more than ever." I sadly stated, "You were right, he was a good wolf. When he died he told me to tell you that he loved you more than anything."

A tear rolled down Princesses face and she whispered, "He really was, but now it's all in the past." She suddenly looked up and pleaded, "Please let me come, I can help." I quickly raised my paw and said, "You can come, I owe you that much but I don't know where we're going to go." Princess nodded thankfully and said, "Well I may be able to give some suggestions but the pack will move very slowly, in fact too slowly. May I suggest waiting for a train? They only send empty carts back this way to prepare for more cargo moving north so perhaps we can fit the entire pack inside of them?"

I thoughtfully stared down at the tracks and said, "Yea, this could work but when is there going to be a train? Eve said they were rare and never came anymore." Princess slyly smiled and said, "Oh I have a feeling one will come." I cocked my head and asked, "But when and why, Tony isn't very far behind and if it's too late then we get massacred."

Princess explained, "Well I convinced King to hold off his plan until the beginning of winter and so the trains will just be coming back home before the heavy snow falls." I nodded thoughtfully and said, "Yes, that makes sense but how do we know a train will be coming now?" Princess laughed and said, "Easy, some friends told me." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What friends." Princess causally answered, "Some crazy birds, they like to come to our old home and play some silly game near my den because of the wide open fields."

I chuckled and asked, "No really, how do you know when the train is coming?" She shook her head and said, "Its true and you've seen stranger." I laughed freely and said, "Alright then, let's hope that it comes before Tony." Princess gravely stated, "That timing may be a little too close for comfort." I sighed and said, "Well I should have expected that, Tony will not stop following us though. Garth was his only son and his death ignited a rage so primal that nothing can quench it."

Princess cursed under her breath and said, "My father be damned, I tried to convince him that killing that boy was no way to go. But he never listens unless I have something to offer." I did my best to find words but simply settled for, "I'm sorry, but we must get back to the rest of the pack further up the tracks." Princess dully looked ahead and said, "Alright lets go."

I quickly stretched my legs and trotted ahead of her following the tracks through the impregnable darkness straining to catch a glimpse of the Western pack that lied in hiding up ahead. Princess increased her pace and walked besides me asking, "So what are you going to do when you find a new home for the pack?" I thought for a moment and replied dreamily, "Well I've always wanted to raise a family, maybe Kate wouldn't mind pups." Princess smiled and said, "That sounds wonderful." I shook my head and asked, "What about you then?" Princess slowly responded, "I thought I might just find a nice place to settle in, see what the options are first. Maybe find someone else." I looked at her and remarked, "Sounds like you've been thinking about this."

Princess smiled without comment. I turned my attention back to the tracks and jumped when a horn blasted in the distance far behind us. Princess quickly picked up the pace and whispered, "We must hurry, that would have alerted Tony to our plan." My heart crawled into my throat and I yelled, "HUTCH!?" A paw clamped over my mouth and I turned and saw Hutch hiding in the bushes as he fiercely whispered, "Quite!" Princess joined me and Hutch whispered in awe, "Who's she?" I pushed his paw off my mouth and said, "She saved my life, and is coming with us." Hutch regained his composure and said, "Well you have my thanks for saving him, omegas always get into trouble."

Princess quietly laughed and said, "Indeed they do." I raised an eyebrow and protested, "Hey, what are you talking about?" They promptly ignored me and Kate giggling pulled me aside and said, "Let them have some time." My eyes widened as I realized what was going on and quickly retreated following Kate through the hidden wolves in the grass being careful as to not step on a tail or paw. Kate whispered over her shoulder, "My parents aren't here yet but they should be soon."

I smiled and said, "That's good, but they need to hurry." Kate tilted her head and asked, "Why, we can hide here for a few hours or so." I shook my head and explained, "We can't, were catching the next train and escaping quickly and efficiently." Kate sighed and said, "There my parents, we can't leave them behind." I nodded confidently and told her, "They'll be here…Before the train." Kate stared into the darkness and whispered, "They'd better be." I kissed her on the cheek and repeated, "They'll be here."

Princess and Hutch crept through the bushes behind us and called, "Trains due any minute." I turned and saw a distant light getting closer every minute as well as shadows of wolves being briefly illuminated. My jaw dropped and I murmured, "The Eastern's are right behind the train, we'll only have a few seconds to board before they catch us." Kate fearfully stood upright and yelled, "Everyone, get ready to board the train!"

The Westerns slowly stood upright confused and disoriented from the turn of events. I heard them whisper, "Board the train? Where will it take us? Are they stupid!?" Hutch quickly roared, "Everyone in lines, if you miss the train your dead. Pups and families first! Alphas prepare to fight and protect them while they get on and the omegas can help wherever you can!" The Westerns more confident now with a plan began to sort themselves and the alphas faced the oncoming train and wolves.

I turned to Kate and asked, "Any sign of your parents?" Kate shook her head in dismay and replied, "I can't tell from here." Suddenly the mechanical beast erupted from the inky blackness and thundered past us open box cars flashing by." The pack backed up in fear and Hutch bellowed, "It'll be ok, just jump!" The first family a brownish and tan wolf couple carrying a pup jumped and landed safely in the train whisked away at astonishing speed." Soon more wolves began taking the leap of faith followed by a few dull meaty smacks as the unlucky few missed their mark and were thrown back into the foliage.

Hutch tapped his paw and muttered, "This taking too long, only half the families are on board and it's been five minutes." Suddenly a black shadow spawned in front of the alphas defensive line and dragged a screaming alpha into the darkness. Hutch cursed violently and said, "You and Kate get everyone on board now, I'll help the alphas." He darted into the defensive line and I watched as more alphas fell and the occasion Eastern casualty was declared.

I turned my attention back to the enormous train helping the more elderly wolves make the jump as well as the orphaned wolves whose parents had died fighting for their survival. As the last family jumped aboard I yelled, "Hutch retreat and get the alphas onboard now!" I heard him yell, "RETREAT AND GET ONBOARD, IF YOU MISS IT YOUR WALKING!" The alphas broke and ran jumping onboard followed by the snarling Eastern's baying for more blood to be spilled. I pulled Kate ahead and yelled, "We have to jump!" She shook her head and said, "No my parents could still be back there!"

I teared up and pleaded, "Kate please…We have to go." She sadly looked at me and without reply jumped into the train cart as I quickly followed with Hutch and Princess. I landed with a thud onto the hardened wooden floor groaning softly to myself. I pulled myself to my feet and limped over to the opening and stared into the darkness. I saw two shadows in pursuit and thought fearfully, "Tony and another alpha?" Kate joined me and gasped saying, "That must be my parents." I stared closer and whispered, "I'm not sure Kate." Kate pleaded, "It is, please believe me!"

I inwardly groaned and told her, "Alright, I'll be right back." I jumped out of the open train car taking note of the design and configuration so I could jump back into the correct car. I ran ahead into the darkness towards the wolves yelling, "Winston, Eve?" I heard no reply and slid to a stop uncertainly. The shadows slowed and a cruel voice called, "Well hello there omega, looking for someone." Scared I backed up and the wolves evilly laughed and taunted, "Are you afraid of little old us?" Suddenly the wolves screamed in agony as a form tore them in half. I yelped and tried to run when a paw grabbed me and whispered, "It's ok, it's just us."

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Winston, Eve?" Winston chuckled and replied, "Never better." Eve walked up to us and blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes said, "Well I couldn't let them kill my future son in law." I nervously shuffled my paws and asked, "What are you talking about." Eve laughed and said, "Honestly Humphrey everyone could see how madly in love with Kate you are and you certainly proved to me that you deserve her.

I lowered my head and whispered, "Thank you…" Eve nodded and told Winston, "Now let's catch that train." They darted into the bushes and I followed the best I could through the darkness praying that the train wasn't too far ahead. As the steady chug of the train came more into range I sighed thinking, "We can still make it." Winston called over his shoulder which train cart Humphrey?" I carefully examined the still distant train and replied, "The cart second to the end with the half open door." Eve worriedly called, "Are Kate and Lilly ok?" I nodded and replied, "I was with Kate and Lilly is with the omegas I'm sure." Eve sighed in relief and Winston exclaimed, "The train is speeding up!"

I yelped and saw that the train was indeed increasing speed and if we didn't hurry catching it would be impossible. I pumped my legs harder and drew even with Winston and could almost touch the train. I saw Kate poke her head out the train door and yell, "Hurry!" I jumped and grabbed her paws as she pulled me inside. Eve followed suite as Hutch and princess pulled her inside after me. Winston was panting hard and he wheezed, "Almost there!" He jumped and grabbed the edge of the train cars floor when suddenly he cried out in pain. I grabbed his paws and saw that Tony had bitten onto his legs and was trying to pull him out of the train car. Winston kicked Tony's eye and he screeched in pain falling to the dirt yelling, I WILL HUNT DOWN AND KILL EVERYONE IN YOUR PACK WINSTON, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

I shivered as his form was lost behind the train as it sped up again and continued south. Winston tiredly slid onto the wooden floor next to Eve and whispered, "Let's all get some rest." My mouth was still dry with fear as Kate curled up in my arms and said, "Thank you." I nodded and pulled her close as I closed my eyes knowing that the worst was over. Before I was lost to my dreams the white wolf appeared once more and said, "Perhaps there is hope after all."

* * *

** Chapter overview** Trying my best so please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas suggestions or more for the future don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for reading and until next time.

**REPLY TO DELTA FROST AND FRIENDS **Windcharger said you were in surgery Frost so I hope all goes well and I hope that Lunks allergies calm down soon as well. I know that allergies suck to especially if your free running. Sneezing doing a flip a hundred feet up is not fun. But have a good one guys

**TIM SHIEFF PARKOUR **

When you're doing parkour you have to go back to when you're a kid and use your imagination and ignore how societies trained you. They tell you, this is just a walk way and nothing more but you need to use your imagination to see that it's not just a walkway, you need to use your imagination or you'll just end up doing everything society tells you to do, because society's not always right. You've got four limbs – two arms, two legs, feet, hands. And what are you using them for? To walk to the train station, to type on a keyboard. What's that? We've got all this potential, and we're not using it. So where taking these and saying, "I wonder what I can come up with today with what I've been given." We're actually respecting our body more than most people because we're using our bodies for what they were made for. Where not stupid and we have a responsibility to show people that it's not about being reckless or trying the most dangerous stunt, it's about doing it with respect for your body and the environment. I can jump nine to ten feet between two walls on the ground, two curbs maybe, but when I do it ten feet up its that control of the mind saying I'm physically able here, why not in this situation? It's getting that power and control over fear and your body that makes it the same scenarios. Parkour teaches you to except things more then complaining about the bad things in your life like, "This is a problem and I wish I could change it." This is what you're given so get on with it, I've got this wall here, what can I do with it? It's just that positive mindset for life that can change everything. There's a stereotype that parkourists are given and that where reckless daredevil stuntmen, that where risking every jump we do. It's just not the truth, I wouldn't do something if I thought I was risking myself. That would be stupid and were not. People will say, "Get down from that wall your stupid." Were not stupid, it may be dangerous to them but not to us. If I'm looking at a jump and my hearts racing, I don't enjoy that feeling, I enjoy standing at that gap and feeling calm. At that level you feel completely calm and confident that you can make it, and then you do it. That's when you perform at your best level. The passion and belief in being able to do that is something that can get you to where you want to be in life.


	11. Chapter 11 Snow

Chapter 11 Snow

Humphrey's POV

The rough sensation of movement pulled me from my dreams as I dimly opened my eyes observing the landscape speeding by as the train pulled us further from Jasper. I lifted my head up and saw Winston and Eve sleeping peacefully in the corner along with Princess and Hutch curled up together snoring softly.

I looked around the train cart for Kate searching and spotted her sitting alone by the doorway crying softly to herself in the moonlight. Groaning I pulled myself to my feet and limped over to her asking, "Kate? Are you ok?" She quickly turned to me with red rimmed eyes trying to wipe the tears away saying, "I'm fine."

Confused I tilted my head and slowly stated, "You're not fine." Kate sniffled and buried her head in my chest saying, "We lost everything, our home, our food, and even friends." I pulled her closer stroking her mane and whispered, "Hey, it's not so bad. We can find a new home and be just as happy there. Together."

Kate just shook her head and buried it deeper refusing to say anything. Sighing softly I observed the full moon shining in the dark sky overhead and said, "It's really pretty tonight Kate." She looked up teary eyed and said, "It is." I chuckled seeing the moonlight reflecting of her eyes and said, "See, everything's going to be alright." Kate peered out of the train car at the luscious forest and lakes that we were speeding by as the moonlight dancing around the breathtaking landscape.

She smiled at me wiping away her tears and whispered, "Maybe." Chuckling I told her, "Somewhere out there is a new home, things might have been bad but it can only get better. I can't think of anything that would ruin it." Kate wearily eyed me and asked, "What about Tony and King?" I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about them, how could they find us?" Kate shrugged uncertainly and told me, "There a persistent pair of wolves, they'll never give up. They want us dead for too many reasons."

I nuzzled her neck affectionately and told her, "They can't find us, were safe." She curled up into my chest and whispered, "I hope your right."

Suddenly I was torn from the moment as the white wolf appeared in my mind's eye. I growled and asked, "Why can't you just leave me alone!?" She answered, "Because if I do then you could die." I shook my head stubbornly and stated, "You've been wrong every time so far, I don't expect anything new." She gave me an icy stare and through clamped teeth muttered, "I want to keep it that way, I want you and Kate to be safe, I want my pack to live in peace." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Your pack?" She nodded and told me, "I was a Western before King left me for dead. King won't stop until every threat to his rule is killed."

Bitterly I sighed and replied, "They've killed too many wolves but it's done." We're going to find a new home where he won't find us." The she wolf bitterly laughed and said, "This is only the start, Jasper was only one of the many places King is taking over." I ground my teeth and muttered, "Then let Tony stop him, surely he'll want to take Jasper for his own pack."

She shook her head and sadly told me, "King and Tony are working together now, Tony has been deceived into thinking that siding with King will bring him revenge. He still does not realize who truly killed his son ." I stamped my paw and yelled, "Then what do I do, I'm no warrior and nor am I an alpha of any kind." She nodded and announced, "No, but you will be." I snorted bitterly and said, "Yea right, I can't fight."

She stopped for a moment and asked, "Are you prepared to protect them in any situation." I nodded and pointed out, "Of course but I'll end up the first one dead." Smiling she shook her head and speculated, ''Normally yes but not if you learn." She raised a paw before I could sarcastically respond and continued, "You can fight, Kate can help you learn but King and Tony are going to be searching for you and they will attempt to kill you in three ways, King has already send out scouts and assassins to find you and when he does the main force will come in and kill the packs alphas and fighters. Finally he'll kill you, the pack leaders and their daughters in revenge along with the omegas. But it won't stop there, because he wants to take over EVERYTHING. You are in the way, when he kills you and your pack then all is lost and King wins. The resistance will be wiped out before it even begins."

I shook my head and whimpered, "Tony and Kings Packs will massacre us and if what you say is true then they'll have even more wolves!" She took a deep breath and said, "I won't let it happen again, there must be a way to win!" She put a paw on my shoulder and told me, "King has been working on this plan for many years and has accounted for everything except for Jason dying, he was key for the endgame and with his death you have a chance." I was rendered speechless thinking about the massive war that was to come and murmured, "You said again…" She nodded and said, "I will explain but for now just know they are looking for you and will never quit."

I shook my head and worriedly asked, "How can we win?" She closed her eyes and grimly said, "I don't know but this war will not end well for either side and it gets worse. His master plan has only just begun. I've seen the future and lived it so many times each time failing to defeat him." She turned and told me, "He kills you Humphrey, you and Kate are killed by his paw. I have been there." She seemed to be thinking and whispered, "You see...I am your daughter." I stumbled for a moment and dully asked, "My daughter!?" She nodded and whispered in my ear, "You named me snow, for the season I was born in."

I teared up and whispered, "I have a daughter." Smiling she hugged me and said, "You will, and this war is going to be long and hard." King has already rallied the rogues and is forcing other packs to join him until he rules everything. Tony was the first to join now that revenge is all he cares about but like I said before Jasper was only the beginning" I looked at her and croaked, "What happened to our family Snow?"

Snow's eyes turned pained and she answered, "I don't remember it very well because the force above me forbids it. All I know is that you and Kate are among the last of the Westerns leading the resistance against King but he captures us and kills you and Kate leaving me for dead. I died in the snow, Ironic but fitting and I've been given another chance now but I have failed so many times." I looked her in the eye and terrified of the answer asked, "How many times has this happened?" Snow answered sadly, "This will be the sixth time I've tried." I took a deep breath and saw the truth in her eyes and asked, " Six times, how is this possible?"

Snow's eyes turned distant and she murmured, "I'm not sure but I remember a shadowy wolf that told me I had been given another chance but each time I fail he seems less likely to give me another one. But be glad that I lived a normal life at first training under mom and becoming stronger, King was slowly taking over more land and Tony convinced more to join making them believing that we were the enemy. I can't reveal any more than that; if I do then the balance will forever be lost."

I sighed heavily and said, "We can figure this out, how long until we all die?" Snow shook her head and muttered, "I don't remember, it's all fuzzy I just remember what I have to but I know that there's a way to stop it. I JUST DON'T REMEMBER WHAT! All I know is that Jason was part of the downfall of the Western pack. With him gone you have a chance. But I still see so much death..."

She broke down crying unexpectedly and I hesitantly hugged her and whispered, "We won't die, I promise." She wiped the tears away and muttered, "I'm sorry, I've already revealed too much." I nodded and told her, "Thank you, I'll see you in the winter then." Snow gave a small smile and told me, "Yes, I'll be going, when I am born again I'll remember some of this but not all." I shook my head and gave her one last hug and resolutely told her, "We will stop King, I promise."

She remained silent giving me one last smile before dissolving into snow. I blinked and suddenly was staring out into the landscape as the train thundered by. I sighed in relief and sadly observed the landscape thinking, "King will take it all over? If thats true then we can only hide for maybe a year or so. Enough time I suppose but still..."

I shook my head confused with the new information and noticed that Kate had fallen asleep in my lap and was snoring peacefully. I stroked her mane pushing the strands of golden hair out of her eyes and whispered, "King won't win, somehow I'll stop him and save everyone." I whispered into Kate's ear, "Next time the train slows down, we can go searching for a place to begin our family and settle down with the Western pack until war comes again."

* * *

**Chapter overview** Well I finally thought of something to keep the story going and hopefully it's not to repetitive but please leave me a review and tell me what you thought or any ideas and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12 Together and Alone

Chapter 12 Together and Alone

Humphrey's POV

A loud screech pierced my consciousness as the train car began to slow to a reasonable speed and the landscape slowly became less blurred. I blearily opened my eyes seeing Kate still curled up next to me snoring soundly undisturbed. I looked around the train car when suddenly Winton's ears perked up as he clambered to his feet yelling, "Now's the best chance to get off without injury. Hurry before it speeds up again!" Kate's eyes shot open as she wearily got to her feet uncertainly not understanding what was happening.

Groaning I joined her and watched as Winston and Eve ushered Princess and Hutch off the train following them out yelling for us to hurry. I lurched forwards towards the train door and yelled over the winds, "Kate, we need to go!" Kate quickly joined me grabbing my paw saying, "We shouldn't, we would only put them in more danger." Confused I asked, "Wait what?" Kate pulled me back inside and whispered, "Let them go." Sighing I knew she was right as I watched the families of wolves as well as alphas and omegas alike jump out of the train and tumble into the grass laughing at their good fortune.

Kate put a paw on my shoulder and whispered, "I don't want to do it either, but we have no choice." My throat became constricted as I wiped away the tears that had begun to form as I told her, "Y-your right, King won't bother with them until he's dealed with us." Kate's eyes began to water as she planted a kiss on my cheek before she whispered, "We'll see them again…some day." I sniffled and whispered, "A little while after the snow…" Kate nodded and jokingly told me, "Yes, things should be cooled down considerably by then."

I miserably nodded again and murmured, "Not until the snow…" As the train picked up speed and whisked us away from our pack, our friends and family we were alone. Kate sat down on her haunches and thoughtfully muttered, "We need to get far enough away so that if King comes looking and finds us he'll have trouble locating the pack as well. He should give up soon though. " I quickly turned holding up a paw and told her, "He won't give up, and Tony's with him to now."

Startled Kate gasped and stammered, "W-wait what!? No that can't be, this can't go on for much longer!" I lowered my head and whispered, "It goes on forever, until King dies we can never be safe." Kate kissed my cheek again and whispered in my ear, "Humphrey that can't be, how do you know this anyway?" I took a deep breath and said, "Our daughter told me…" Kate looked at me like I had gone insane and whispered unbelievingly, "Our daughter?" I scratched the back of my head and corrected, "Well our future daughter actually…"

Kate raised an eyebrow giving a concerned face and suggested, "Humphrey maybe you should lie down." I shook my head and quavered, "I'm not crazy, I swear she's been helping us somehow and came to me in a dream… I think." I nervously laughed a little and waited for her reaction. Kate gave me a face of pure confusion and slowly started, "So our future daughter came back in time…" I shook my head and corrected, "No she said she died and someone gave her another chance at stopping King."

Kate slowly nodded and continued, "So she came back and has been helping us and giving you advice?" I nodded slowly and muttered, "Yea… Pretty much." Kate continued to stare at me in disbelief as I waved a paw in front of her face worryingly asking, "Kate, are you alright?" She shook her head and muttered, "You've cracked Humphrey, please get some sleep before you lose it completely."

I pulled her back to face me and quickly said, "Please I can prove it." Kate stopped and waited unconvinced. I took a deep breath and started, "Well she's a white colored wolf like Lilly and her name is Snow for the season she was born in." Kate waited for me to continue still looking unconvinced and slightly annoyed. I let my paw slip off her and thought, "Snow come on please help me out." A voice in my mind whispered, "She will believe you, try harder." I snorted at the reply and finished, "She also told me that we die at King's hand…"

Kate sighed heavily and muttered, "Humphrey I want to believe you about Snow but this is all so farfetched, and dying at Kings Hand can't happen, right?" I saw her indecision and pushed forward saying, "Kate… Just please trust me, I know it seems crazy but it's the truth. Have I ever lied to you?" Kate closed her eyes and replied, "No, you haven't and you seem sane enough so… I'll believe you." I wiped my forehead in relief and thought to myself, "Thank god." Kate laughed and said, "Well things could be worse, I mean it's not like King could take over everything." She continued laughing and I uneasily murmured, "Right…"

She continued to smile and motioned for me to join her in the corner of the train car saying, "Well let's get a few hours of sleep, we'll want to put some distance between us and the Western pack just in case." I wearily nodded exhausted from the pressure of convincing Kate of Snow's existence. Groaning I lowered myself to the hardened wood floor resting my paws over Kate as she curled up into my chest for warmth. My mind quickly started to become blank as I was lost to the world of sleep.

My dreams were fuzzy and bleak as I caught fragments of conversations such as, "She must not die, and for the resistance!" Suddenly an image was clear in my mind of a worn and defeated wolf fending off hundreds of shadowy warrior wolves threatening to overwhelm him. I tried to call out when suddenly he turned and I saw a pair of blue eyes exactly like mine face me as he stopped and the wolves dragged him into the ranks slitting his throat. I saw King laughing evilly over his corpse taunting the dying wolf. Before the wolf died he turned and whispered to me, "Do not let it end this way… Please." I turned away as the wolves crowded around him and began to bite into his throat.

I closed my eyes warding off the terrifying scenes yelling for the nightmare to end. I awoke cold and sweaty staring at the ceiling of the train car with Kate sleeping soundly besides me. I shook her awake and whispered, "Kate, we need to get off the train." She opened her eyes and murmured, "Five more minutes.." I shook her again and fiercely hissed, "We need to go!" Kate stiffly got to her feet groaning and asked, "What's wrong?" I grabbed her paw and said, "Trust me we don't want to be here anymore." Kate looked at me strangely but didn't say anything as I pulled her towards the train door.

Carefully I poked my head out the train door yelling over the wind, "Those hills are close enough now that we can walk to them, they must have a den somewhere. NOW JUMP!" I pushing my way past the door and jumped out into the open air feeling the wind rushing past my body and feeling a tiny spark of fear as the ground rushed up to meet me. I hit the dirt with a thud rolling across the grass wincing as the rocks dug into my fur. Kate skidded past me on all fours slamming into a mound of dirt with a wumph.

Dizzily I stumbled forward as the world seemed to spin beneath me as my desire to get as far away as possible from my nightmare pushed me forward. I padded over to Kate woozily seeing that she was just fine dusting of the dirt in mild annoyance. She looked up and asked, "What was all that about?" I shook my head and said, "I-I'll tell you later when I figure it out myself." Kate nodded tiredly and said, "Well at least we don' have to far to go." I looked over to the hills a mere mile or so away and muttered, "Yea a den shouldn't be too hard to find… I hope."

A distant crackling made the hair on my neck stand up on end. Kate worriedly observed the dark clouds hanging overhead and muttered, "A storm is coming soon, great…" I sheepishly smiled and said, "Well it could be wo.." She clamped a paw over my mouth and with a smile said, "Don't say it." I chuckled pushing her paw away and replied, "If you insist." She shook her head with the crack of a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth as she made her way towards the hills on the horizon.

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW** Mostly filler here and sorry about the wait, I'm having trouble keeping the story going but I hope it's still a good read.

**REPLY TO WINDCHARGER** I can try and do that but I'm not that great an author and it may take awhile to get to a point where I can but I have some ideas and I'll try my best :)

**REQUEST FROM Bmiller0710 **Bmiller asked me to tell any of his readers that he'll be back very soon and he is working on the last chapter for his new story.


	13. Chapter 13 Training begins

Chapter 13 Training begins

Humphrey's POV

The cold rain splashed on my muzzle forcing me to lower my head to avoid getting completely soaked. Kate was shivering slightly as I turned and yelled over the rain and thunder, "There should be a den somewhere in these rocks!" I pointed up ahead and Kate gave an understanding nod pushing through the massive storm.

Coughing and sputtering we emerged into a dirt packed little cave that radiated comfort calling for us to rest. Kate exhausted plopped down onto the dirt and murmured, "The storm should pass over soon enough." I pulled her closer trying to warm her and dry the rain that had attached to her fur and said, "It will be, I promise." She pushed her head under my chin and whispered, "I hope so." Smiling I stroked her mane watching the rain fall outside the cave onto the trees and rocks outside.

Kate yawned nuzzling my neck lovingly and whispered, "So tell me more about our daughter." I shrugged and started, "Well she didn't tell me much…Just that you needed to train me." Kate smiled and asked, "Well what color are her eyes?" I thought for a moment and smiling to myself answered, "Light blue, just like my own; it goes wonderfully with her pure white fur. Snow was a perfect choice of a name." Kate blissfully smiled and said, "I'm not sure I can wait to have our daughter much longer, she sounds wonderful."

I nodded my agreement and said, "Well winters just around the corner by about a month." Kate winked and continued, "We don't have to wait for much longer then." I chuckled softly as Kate nipped my ear and started to push me up against the wall. Confused I quickly asked, "Are you sure about this?" Giggling she answered, "Oh yea, I've always wanted to have a family with you."I chuckled and blushing stammered, "Well let's get started then."

The following morning Kate shook me gently and whispered, "Humphrey, get up." I pawed her away and muttered, "Not now please." She shook me more insistently and hissed, "Come on, if a war really is coming then I need to train you and from what we did last night I'm pretty sure I need to hurry otherwise I'll barely be able to move." I opened an eye and wearily asked, "Do you think it worked?" Kate nodded and replied, "Yes, from what you told me winter is only five or so weeks away and the timing seems perfect. Now get up and let's get started, but I can only teach you so much. Alpha school was kinda short for me."

Groaning loudly I dragged myself to my feet following Kate out of the den and into the damp cool morning light. Kate quickened her pace and called over her shoulder, "Now we should start with hunting so you can provide for us while I'm incapacitated." I nodded still half asleep and blinked to find the ground rushing up to meet me. I hit the dirt with a _crash_ and spat out the mud whining, "It's too early for this Kate." She gave me a withering stare and I promptly pulled myself upright again and gave a nervous laugh.

She shook her head and continued, "Ok, now that I have your attention the first thing you need to know about hunting is that it's mainly a team effort for bigger prey so today I want to work on single hunting for things such as squirrels and rabbits." I looked around the forest and muttered, "I don't see anything." Kate laughed and pointed at my feet to some small tracks.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Well I tried at least." Kate grinning just shook her head and asked, "So do you want my help or do you think you can handle it?" I made a face causing her to roll over laughing and indignantly said, "I might be an omega but I've watched the alphas hunt enough times to know some things." Kate regained her composure and still smiling said, "Well I'm waiting." I cracked my neck drawing yet another giggle from her and made a show of stalking through the grass and following the tracks around the base of a tree.

She chuckled and jokingly said, "You're hopeless." I shrugged and replied, "Then I guess that means I get the rest of the day off?"She winked and shot back, "Not on your life, now try looking up." Confused I looked upward and saw a ball of fur hanging on a branch above me. I looked back at Kate and stuck my tongue out at her and before saying, "I would have found one eventually." Kate just shook her head and plucked the quivering form from the tree and promptly broke its neck saying, "Well let's try again then."

I shrewdly eyed the deceased squirrel and asked, "Could we try for something more filling?" Kate shrugged and started, "Well rabbit might be an option, or a small deer wouldn't be a bad way to go." I eagerly nodded and questioned, "After hunting what about defense or fighting?" Kate quickly shook her head and interjected, "No Humphrey, hunting comes first and that will take some time to master. Perhaps a few days or more should be enough to be able to provide for only two of us. Soon to be three of course but you'll only be going after small prey which isn't too difficult."

Dejectedly I nodded and said, "Alright, you know best." She smiled and told me, "Relax, the war won't come to us for some time." I nodded again and murmured, "Yea I guess so, but I don't want to feel useless in a fight."Kate gave me a small hug and said, "Oh I'm sure things will go just fine." I looked up and worryingly asked, "But what if there are other wolves in the area?" Kate kissed me on the cheek and responded, "Well they'd have to get through me first." I shook my head and said, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Kate just shook her head and smiled saying, "Then let's move on, now next I want you to try and differentiate tracks for me." I eagerly nodded and padded over to where she was pointing at a set of tracks. I thoughtfully examined them sniffing the dirt and guessed, "Rabbit?" Kate beamed and said, "Good, now then what about these?" she pointed to a set of tracks that led into the bushes and I smiled saying, "Those are deer tracks." Kate nodded and announced, "I think you can read the tracks well enough but…wait." Kate trotted over to yet another set of tracks and muttered, "These are wolf tracks." My ears perked up and I stammered, "I-is it safe here?"

Kate thoughtfully studied them and called back, "It should be, the tracks look old but whoever made them could still be around here." She shook her head and turned back to me saying, "Well its unimportant now, even though you're an omega you seem to be able to grasp this well enough so let's try for that rabbit if you think you can handle if of course." I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm sure I can handle it thank you very much." Kate just rolled her eyes and motioned for me to begin

I followed the set of rabbit tracks casting on last nervous glance at the wolf tracks and murmured, "With my luck…" I shook my head and diverted my attention back to the tracks and followed them through the tall grass sneezing softly when one grazed across my nose. Kate followed behind at a distance softly calling corrections to my stalking techniques. Peering out of the grass I gasped and hissed, "The deer's already been killed."

Confused Kate stood upright and asked, "What are you talking about?" I trotted out of the grass towards the carcass and whispered, "The wolf, he's still here whoever he is and this deer was killed only a few hours prior." An evil laugh followed by a friendly voice commented, "Well minutes actually." Kate and I whirled around and I stared in shock mumbling, "You're dead…"

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE I will be out of town for four or five days and I leave tomorrow. There will not be internet where I'm going so after saturday the chapters will not be coming for a few days.**

**C****HAPTER OVERVIEW **Thanks for reading and I hope that was a good enough chapter and I have nearly finished the next one so be on the lookout.

**TO FROST **Welcome back and I hope everything went well for ya, I also dislike needles so I hope it wasn't to unbearable but heal up well man.


	14. Chapter 14 The mentor

Chapter 14 The mentor

Jason coughed blood and replied, "Well I will be soon enough." Confused I asked, "How did you survive and I'm sure if you could survive that then you could still make it now.." Jason waved his paw and muttered, "I have a month at most, believe me my wounds aren't as bad as they look but they got infected and not even I could treat them. Not to mention the only reason I'm alive makes me sound like a lunatic."

Kate tilted her head and asked, 'You're a healer, and why?" Jason coughed again and murmured, "I had to be, remember I was a lone before King got to me…" I nodded and thoughtfully asked, "Well surely there must be something to heal you up?" Jason smiled and moved his paw away from the wound in his side revealing a bloody patch that had a sickly color to it and said, "It just won't heal, I've tried everything but I'm still dying. Somethings holding it together but not for long."

Kate gasped and whispered, "I'm so sorry." Jason laughed and told her, "I've run my course and payed dearly for my mistakes but I've been given a chance to correct my wrongs before death." He looked me in the eye and asked, "You want to kill King and restore peace right?" I nodded and said, "It's the only way." Jason satisfied smiled and said, "Well then, I should be able to teach you a few things before I die." He cheerily stretched and applied some leaves to the wounds and commented, "At least King will get what's coming to him now." Jason sat upright and asked us, "Is Princess alright?"

Kate and I exchanged a look and I told him, "Yes she's fine and she has… Moved on." Jason put a paw on my shoulder and said, "Hey this wolf is already dead so I'm glad she has, Now lets see." He turned and asked Kate, "Does Humphrey know any survival skills or such, pretty much anything like that?" Kate shook her head and answered, "I started teaching him hunting today but he hasn't learned anything else yet."

Jason winked and cheerily said, "Well I do like a good challenge, and it looks like there is some hope." I raised an eyebrow and told him, "You really think you can teach me in your condition? And how the hell did you even get out here?" Jason shook his head and tsked, "Questions questions questions, well when King went to chase after you I was able to drag myself out of the den when something strange happened."

He thoughtfully tilted his head and continued, "A wolf, a white wolf helped me and said I would be needed elsewhere and that my wounds would be mostly healed for around a month. That was only a few days prior and I suspect that my sanity has begun to slip away but hey, I'm still alive at least. As for getting here... I just woke up and have been hunting and trying to survive for the few weeks I have left."

Kate and I exchanged a knowing look and I muttered, "Well Snow was certainly been busy." Kate nodded and rubbed her stomach saying, "I suppose so." Jason impatiently tapped his paw and commented, "Well if you two are done can Humphrey please tell me what he needs to learn."I turned apologetically nodding and told him, "Well fighting for sure, and healing as well. Those are the most important." Jason seemed to be thinking and said, "Your right, but you'll die if you aren't taught something more substantial." Kate cut in and asked, "What do you mean, having both of those skills are prided in many packs and are a rarity."

Jason chuckled and told her, "Yes but you're not fighting a pack, your fighting a band of ruthless mercenaries and lones and their training is far above the average alphas, no doubt your training was special being the pack leaders daughter correct?" Kate confused stated, 'Well yes but I never finished my alpha training, you kinda ruined that."

Jason raised an eyebrow chuckling and said, "Yes and I do apologize but you're welcome to join in on Humphrey's training." Kate nodded and said, "Yes but not for all of it I'm afraid, just the first few weeks." Jason cocked his head and questioned, "Weeks, why not for all of it. I'll be dead soon so you won't be able to get it after a few weeks."

Kate sighed and said, "I know but it's not my choice, I-I'm pregnant." Jason slapped his forehead and asked me, "You went and got her pregnant at a time like this!?" I sheepishly told him, "W-well yea but it was for a good reason." Jason shook his head again and muttered, "Hopeless, what reason could there possible be.." I cut him off and said, "I'll explain later but for now just know that it was important."

Jason scoffed and said, "Fine but I bet you'll regret it later." I firmly shook my head and said, "I won't, I promise you that much." Jason sighed loudly and asked, "Well then can we get on with it?" I nodded cautiously and asked, "Hunting first right?" Jason pointed to the deer and concluded, "Dinner, I'll take care of hunting for now but fighting is what I must have you learn."

I straightened out and told him, "Alright, I'm ready." Jason laughed and said, "I doubt that." Fast as lightening he swept my feet out from under me and I felt his claw prick under my throat as he said, "You have much to learn" He quickly climbed off me and started, "Most lones will have superior fighting skills so it's up to you to master all of it if you want to win." I rubbed my throat and stammered, "M-me, I can't do that. I only want to be able to protect Kate and if possible kill King if I get the chance."

Jason tsked and said, "You'll need to be better than me to be able to do that, now let's try again but this time I want you to watch me." He nodded towards Kate and said, "This could go in for awhile so please take a seat if you wish." Kate sat down under the nearest pine as Jason cracked his neck and told me, "Now…Watch." He darted forward and surprised I saw his paw coming straight for my throat. I whirled around and slammed my paw into his causing it to speed past its intended target."

Surprised Jason smiled and said, "Very good, also very sloppy but I can work with it." Jason quickly grabbed my paw and said, "Now blocking is easy, you just need to slam your paw into the opponents to either knock it off course or stop an attack entirely. Now again!" I groaned as Jason went round after round drilling the motions into me yelling for a fraction of a mistake to be drilled once more.

Jason slammed his paw into my chest knocking me to the ground. He looked down at me and said, "I think your getting it." I rolled over onto my stomach and shakily stood up saying, "I think not." Jason shrugged and said, "Again then."

As the starts began to shine I dropped to the dirt and Jason asked, "Are you too tired to continue?" I tiredly nodded and said, "I think that's enough for today." Jason seemed to notice how dark it was getting and announced, "Very well, I shall see you tomorrow for more and maybe even something new. Something that I have refused to teach for a very long time. Something that gives you a chance." I buried my head in the dirt too tired to comprehend what he was saying and moaned, "Just let me sleep."

Jason chuckling walked off into the woods and called back, "You'll have plenty of time to sleep when you're dead, now I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen so be ready at the crack of dawn." I groaned louder and Kate padded over and whispered, "You'll get used to it, he could give Bronx a run for his money though." Sleepily I pulled myself to my feet and let her led me to the base of a pine tree collapsing beneath is branches. Kate pushed her nose under my head and curled up next to me and was snoring softly within seconds.

I tiredly reviewed the day thinking, "He's going to kill me at this pace, forget dying by King's paw." I sighed and murmured, "Well at least I have a chance now." I closed my eyes thinking of the oncoming war when suddenly I saw an image. Something I had never seen before, I concentrated on it and gasped as I saw what it was. I opened my eyes staring into the stars and muttered, "My dreams all center around this one image, a wolf dying or killing. Two choices yet as an omega I choose neither. Thats why I can win, because I want whats best for everyone."

I shook away the thoughts and looked over to where Kate was sleeping peacefully besides me as I muttered, "I'll win for you Kate, for our family. With that I pulled her close and lost myself to the dreams and nightmares that plagued my mind.

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll be going out of town tomorrow so the next one will be a few days or so longer then usual.

**STORY SHOUT OUT **A friend of mine TheLighteningphoenix has written a story called Detrimental reasons that I HIGHLY suggest (It kicks the crap outta any of my stories) and I hope some of you will check out his work. He's a very talented author and I'm glad to be able to help him in any way I can.


	15. Chapter 15 Our fight

Chapter 15 Our fight

Humphrey's POV

"WAKE UP!" Startled I jumped to my feet whirling around trying to detect the speaker. Kate wearily joined me and asked, "What time is it?" Jason chuckled and said, "Time to get started again, we've only be training for a few weeks ya know." I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Why can't you just die already?" Jason winked and replied, "That would make me a very poor sport now wouldn't it? Now moving on I believe I've found the correct technique for you to fight with. It's not suited for what you're up against but I've tried everything else that I can think of over the time I've spent with you. So if you can't learn this I'm afraid there is no hope of stopping King." Kate now fully awake asked, "Really, what kind is it?" Jason turned and answered crazily, "Well it's very old but reliable and kicks ass." He said the last part with an amused smile that caused a small smile to appear on my own face.

Kate rolled her eyes and muttered, "Wonderful, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to catch breakfast for _YOUR_ lazy asses." Jason and I watched her walk off as he commented, "Gotta watch those mood swings eh, pregnancy is not fun." I nodded and murmured, "Yea but I wonder if they get worse then Eve's?" Jason looked at me raising an eyebrow and asked, "The one that will gut you for even looking at her daughters or saying anything about them?" I nodded slowly and confirmed, "Yep, that's the one." Jason chuckled and told me, "I just hope I end up dying before it gets too bad." I groaned and said, "You can't leave me like this." Jason winked and said, "Oh yes I can, but anyway we've wasted enough time now on to that technique."

I raised an eyebrow and told him, "I'm not a fighter, that's been proven by now." Jason nodded thoughtfully and murmured, "Not yet but I believe that I have discovered how to make you nearly undefeatable in single combat. But against more than one or two… Let's just say it won't be pretty." I screwed up my face and muttered, "Fun… so then what do I do against more than one with this so called "_Technique_"? King will be coming soon and I don't think I'll have time to perfect it and he'll be bringing, '_more then one_'." Jason seemed to be thinking and started, "Well let's explain the technique first shall we?"

I waited eagerly as he continued, "This technique goes by many names. Its officially called the chameleon technique, but I call it the mirror technique because thats what it is. Its used mostly by rogues and lone's who were lucky enough to learn it. It requires two things, memory and intelligence with body and mind." I nodded processing the information as he finished, "You have the ability to learn it as an omega who has both those traits and extremely quickly at that." I shook my head and asked, "So exactly how does it work and what is it really?" Jason chuckled and said, "Well it's basically just watching and learning the wolf that you're fighting style as well as his moves and then using them against him. As an example say you are attacked, the enemy slashes for your throat using a heavy underhand move. You dodge, watch, process, learn and use it against him to win."

Still unconvinced I waited patiently when Jason suddenly let out his breath and said, "Fine, I'll show you." Surprised and confused I backed up only to have Jason yell, "ATTACK ME! COME ON!" Startled I threw a half hearted swipe towards him when he easily sidestepped making me lose my balance. I teetered over when Jason suddenly swiped his paw at me using the same technique and form I had and knocked me roughly to the dirt.

Jason waited for me to rise again saying, "Sloppy but if you use the same style and technique as other wolves then you can't lose but you must improvise to win. That's why you're suited for this style, you can improvise." Starting to see the logic of his thinking I slowly nodded shaking of the dust and dirt as I asked, "Suppose that I'm facing an army, what then?" Jason momentarily stopped and carefully answered, "Run." Frowning I continued, "What if I can't, like if there's a cliff or natural obstruction?" Jason grinded his teeth thoughtfully and answered cheerily, "Jump of the cliff, it'll be less messy that way."

I blinked not believing his answer as Jason motioned for me to strike again. Pushing away the insults that had popped into my head I swung a heavy overhead swipe when Jason faster than a snake darted forward using the same attack claws only brushing my fur but the rest of his paw slammed my body into the dirt once more. Jason smiled amused and lazily told me, "Striking faster and harder than your opponent is also a way to win. However lethality of that attack is your choice."

I stopped and almost immediately said, "No lethal moves unless it's King." Jason stopped as well and regretfully said, "Humphrey it won't be your choice when the time comes, I believe there's a saying. Kill or be killed was it? Yes, I believe so but know that there is no regret, just the grim satisfaction and knowledge you're alive while your killer is not." I shook my head unbelievingly and before I could comment a loud scream pierced the morning air as the birds suddenly took flight and the crickets suddenly stopped there song.

The morning light seemed to ripple as I came to my senses realizing that Kate had just screamed. Jason held up his paw and whispered, "Your mate seems to have run into trouble, I'd hurry and try to save her." My heart raced faster and faster as I stumbled into the woods calling to him, "Come help me!" Jason shook his head and yelled, "This is your fight Humphrey, it can't be mine. If you come to rely on anyone else, you will lose."

Disgusted I turned my attention forward to darting through the trees and bushes that slowed down saving the wolf that defined my very existence. Sniffing the damp ground I quickly followed her scent praying that I wouldn't be too late. With every twist and turn, every wrong step I cursed myself. Knowing that my mistakes could end her life.

I crashed through the brush and stared at a bloodied clearing. I desperately searched for Kate my heart pounding and my mouth and throat to dry to call out. Grief stricken I padded slowly over to where a body lay covered in blood and mud. Not wanting to believe what my eyes were telling me I rolled the body over and stopped. I stared at a brownish wolf whose eyes were glazed over in death. I scrambled away wiping the blood off onto the dirt thinking relieved, "THATS NOT KATE!" Slowly as my sense came back I deciphered the event. I looked around seeing that three scents had converged and ambushed Kate one jumping on her only to be knocked off and killed. The other two had attacked together and I saw in the dirt the signs of the struggle when suddenly it stopped and I saw where Kate had been dragged away unconscious… or dead.

Shivering I followed the two wolves tracks through the grass and around into the rocks on the opposite side of where Kate and I's den lay. I heard voices arguing and the shuffling of paws inside a crevice like cave in the rock wall only a few meters or so from where the attack had taken place.

I heard a hushed voice say, "She's too much trouble to keep alive, let's just kill her now and tell King we found her already dead." I froze in agony at the words tempted to barge in and attempt to save her from her captors but opted to listen and wait for a better chance to end the confrontation without bloodshed.

I heard another deeper hushed voice say, "Your right, winters to close to drag her back and killing her saves us time that we need." The other voice responded, "Why not have some fun with her first eh?" My blood turned icy as I made my choice and slowly walked into the cave seeing two wolves, one turned and looked at me as his black fur stood up in surprise as he yelled, "It's the omega!"

The other wolf I had overheard turned around in surprise lowering his paw that had about to slice Kate's throat open. He turned with a sneer and said, "Well now I get to kill the alpha and the omega." That did it. Something in me snapped. A rage so primal erupted in me and I calmly, softly said, "If you hurt her...touch her...or even look at her, You..will..die."

The wolves startled, shared a look and then erupted in laughter. The one that had tried to kill Kate started walking towards me saying, "I'll kill you first then your mate, and it looks like I'll be taking your unborn pup as well." I momentarily looked at Kate and saw that she was only unconscious and was physically fine.

Knowing she would be alright I turned to the now only a few feet away wolf who raised a paw to strike expecting no resistance from me. I smiled to myself knowing that I knew what to do. The strike was aimed for my back, the wolf was attempting to sever my spine and make it a slow painful death. I quickly raised my paw grabbing his and throwing him forward using my memory to mirror his exact attack striking downward. I heard a loud crack and splintering sound as my paw connected with his spine severing it and immobilizing him indefinitely.

The wolf fell to the dirt without a sound and the other stared at me angrily yelling, "You and your bitch mate killed my.." He got no further, silently I dove forward biting down on his throat ripping and tearing the organs to make sure no harm could come to the ones I loved.

As the wolf fell I stared at the bloody cave promising I would never kill again, unless I had no choice such as if my daughter or mate was in danger. I wiped my bloodied paw on the wall smearing it across the rock, using it to balance myself and slowly making my way towards Kate.

As I approached her she opened an eye and whispered, "Am I dead?" I gave a small smile and said, "No, you're alive and safe now." Kate slowly sat up and asked, "Where's Jason and how did I get here?" Before I could answer she winced in pain gasping as she told me, "No wait, I got attacked and taken here. What happened to.." She turned to look at the corpses and stopped mid sentence. She turned back and warily asked, "Did you kill them?"

Shamefaced I nodded and whispered, "I had no choice." Kate hugged me tightly and whispered back, "I know you didn't, thank you for saving me again." I embraced her tightly as I told her, "I promise that I won't let anyone take you, not ever again." She nodded following me back outside towards our den. I looked around for Jason not seeing any signs when I heard his voice, like the wind I only heard it when I listened carefully.

"The war is nearly here Humphrey, I am gone now. Snow knows what to do, yet she did not save me. When she is born you must learn from her. There are many secrets you must learn to survive. But I have taught you all I can, protect Kate and await the day the resistance comes to be."

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW **Well I made it to Wisconsin so here's the next chapter and I really hope it was enjoyable. I've got plenty of new ideas now so the story will be continued and reviews are greatly greatly appreciated and help me keep writing.

**TO FROST AND FRIENDS ** Happy B day Windcharger, I just got to Wisconsin and my own B day was July 1st so that's pretty cool. Hope you guys are doing well and have a good one :D


	16. Chapter 16 The reunited family

Chapter 16 The reunited family

"PUSH KATE!" Kate grimaced and yelled, "I AM!" Holding her paw I winced as she squeezed my paw digging her claws into it drawing blood. Ignoring the fiery pain I glanced outside glad the lightning and thunder covered Kate's cries of agony. I knew King was getting close, every few weeks more and more scouts would find our home, I had to kill them. To protect my mate and unborn pup, because if King found us before Snow was born then we would have no chance of running away.

Running was all we could do, I could barely keep up the fight. Each new wolf had an unpredictable style of attack always catching me off guard in the first few moments only to be defeated by shear surprise that I knew how to copy attacks and defend myself. But I was getting tired, tired of killing and tired of the senseless conflict. The omega in me was dying but I couldn't let it.

Another scream from Kate drew my attention back to her as tears sprang to her eyes streaming down her face. I shook my head wishing that she didn't have to go through this kind of pain and I shed a tear myself saying, "You'll be fine Kate, just hold on." Kate nodded vigorously as she continued crying softly. Still holding her paw I heard a whimper and slowly lifted Snow amazed that the time had come. Her eyes remained closed and I knew they would for a few weeks or so. Snow started to nibble my paw as I chuckled and admired her pure white fur as she squirmed softly in my paws trying to feel the world around her and make sense of it.

Kate smiled as well wincing and softly whispered, "Can I see our daughter?" Smiling I deposited Snow in her arms as Kate hugged her crying still but more in joy then pain. The thunder boomed just outside the den causing Snow to shiver and burry in her mother's arms. I smiled lowering myself down next to Kate and whispered, "Well we made it this far, but we have a long way to go."

Kate began stroking Snow's quivering form calming her as she replied, "Yea, although I still want to have her grow up in safety." I sighed and murmured, "I would love that more than anything Kate, and someday she will live in peace; I promise. War can't go on forever, or eventually we'll find somewhere safe where King can't extend his influence and greed."

Kate nodded tiredly closing her eyes holding Snow close between us as she whispered, "What if we all die like Snow told you in your dreams and visions?" Taking a deep breath I carefully answered, "We won't die, I can't let it happen and if Jason was right then I may be able to kill King before he rallies anymore support. Either that or we can try and run." Unconvinced Kate hugged Snow as tight as she could whispering, "I won't let anyone hurt her."

Nipping her ear affectionately I silently listened to the pitter patter of rain and the occasional clash of rain and thunder thinking, "We won't lose, maybe there's something new to try." Considering how to speak my thoughts I started, "Well Snow doesn't recognize everything thats happened this time, Jason never changed sides before and neither did he die. Also this defiance or movement against King must be out there somewhere or maybe.."

Kate violently slammed her paw into the dirt causing Snow to bury even further into her mother's chest as she yelled, "BUT WHAT IF THERE IS NO DEFIANCE, NO RESISTANCE? NO NOTHING! WHAT IF NO ONE OBJECTS TO KING'S RULE? NO RENEGADES WILL RISE TO FIGHT, WERE ALL ALONE!" Stunned I shook my head trying to answer as she cried hugging Snow and I saying, "I'm sorry but I don't want to lose either of you."

Gingerly I licked her cheek before saying, "I promise you won't lose us, I'll protect you and Snow with my life and even then I'll be doing my best to stay alive myself." I said the last part with a slight chuckle and waited for her reaction.

Kate gave none only staring at Snow's sleeping form as she muttered, "If only there was a way to just forget about the war and King altogether." I put a comforting paw on her shoulder and said, "There always is another way, the possibilities are endless. Never give up your hope Kate, it's what makes you stronger then the wolf besides you. Because when everything goes to hell hope is what will keep you going, hope is what will keep our family alive."

Kate's mood seemed to change as she confidently nodded wiping her tears away as she said, "Your right, I can't let this get to me. Were in this together and no one will take our family apart." I let my paw slip off her shoulder saying, "That's the Kate I know, I like you being the alpha of the family." I winked giving her a kiss on the cheek praying that our hope, and our love would be enough to get us through the coming storm alive.

But maybe, just maybe we wouldn't have to do it alone, the western pack was still out there... I hoped. As these thoughts raced through my mind I licked her cheek again and soothingly told her, "Snow will help us when she gets older, until then we can hold out on our own. Were strong Kate, together we can do anything." Smiling Kate kissed my cheek back and whispered, "The alpha and the omega huh, we do make a great team."

Knowing Kate's confidence had been restored for now I let her curl up beside me with Snow letting the rain and thunder let our little family rest peacefully. At least until Snow tried to speak, "M-mmo…" Kate startled shot upright staring astounded at Snow who continued to stumble around on the dirt.

Astounded I muttered, "Did she just... No she's too young to be able to speak." Kate nodded speechless as Snow tried again, "M-mom, d-dddad." Kate quickly picked up Snow by the scruff of her neck and deposited her on my back. Snow hugged my fur and whispered, "M-my mmemories coming back s-slowly." Kate still in shock murmured, "This is to strange."

Remembering what Snow had told me I informed Kate, "Snow said she would retain some of her memories and continue to regain them as time goes on but she never could remember when or where we died last time in the time line. But maybe if we continue to evade King for long enough we can find out how to win, or simply stay alive.

Confused Kate seemed to decide that now wasn't the time for me to elaborate as she asked Snow, "What can you remember?" Snow struggled to form words tugging at my fur as she strained to say, "N-not much, bblood. W-war and death everywhere." Scared now Kate and I waited for more as Snow struggled to finish, "King i-is coming and c-closing in, t-those scouts dis-disappearances would have caused him t-to search this a-area…" The strain from forming such complex sentences caused Snow to pass out as her body went limp.

I pulled Kate closer wrapping my forelegs around her saying, "We all need some rest, there's no sense in staying up any later. Tomorrow we can move on." Tiredly Kate pushed her head under my chin whispering, "Why did this have to happen to us?" Shrugging I let Snow slip in between us as she nibbled Kate's paws and I said, "Well we can make the best of it, Snow's a wonderful daughter and you're my beautiful mate whom I love more than life itself." I winked tickling her as I said the last part drawing a girlish giggle from her.

Kate sighed hugging both of us squeezing the breath out of me as I finished, "Now do I have to knock you out to get the alpha to sleep or…" Kate rolled her eyes and said, "Go to sleep Humphrey." Chuckling again to myself Kate licked my face before I started to drift off to yet another invading dream.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL** I would really like to thank all those of you that are sticking with me through my horrendous writing and for all the awesome reviews :)

**Chapter overview** Not the best I know and I apologize but I had to get this section of the story out of the way so I hope it wasn't to unbearable or had too much filler but I promise my next chapter won't disappoint

**To Frost and friends **Ha ha, thanks guys :D That really made my day and I hope all three of you have an awesome time with Windcharger and his own birthday :) And as for the favor I know exactly where to do it but it might take a little while to get there but I promise I'm working on it XD


	17. Chapter 17 The start of Winter and Chaos

Chapter 17 The start of winter and chaos

A slight tug on my ear slowly began to drag me out of my deep slumber. I opened one eye and chuckled as I saw Snow's form insistently tug on my ear again. I dragged myself upwards groaning to myself and asked, "What are you up to little girl?" Snow answered by biting my paw and attempting to blindly drag me towards the cave entrance.

Raising an eyebrow I peaked outside expecting nothing when suddenly I noticed that it was cold. No, not just cold, freezing. My jaw dropped as I observed the massive amounts of white fluffy snow and growing patches of ice that had been left overnight.

I looked at my daughter and playfully remarked, "Well I guess that you lived up to your name huh?" Snow made a face which looked strange on a pup so small and stumbled over to where Kate lay recovering from her ordeal of the previous night. I shook my head again surprised at how quickly Snow was gaining strength and growing, although she hadn't spoken again.

I turned my attention back outside and saw the grey stormy clouds still remained oppressive hanging in the sky. I shivered and saw they were beginning to drop even more pure white snow one speck at a time nestling in my fur and on the dry patches of earth that had begun to surface. Grimly, I realized that the snow would block signs of our passage; but would also threaten to freeze us if the storm picked up. Den or not the snow and winds could reach us in the tiny cave and would freeze us solid unless we moved on. Convinced that we had no choice but to head south I trotted over to Kate and Snow gingerly licking Kate's face to rouse her.

Kate groaned and pushed me away saying, "Come on Humphrey, it's too early." I laughed inwardly at the irony remembering how she would always wake me up before dawn to play with her when we were younger. I nudged her with my muzzle again saying, "Oh come on Kate, you always did this to me but we need to move on. A storm is coming and if we move now we can buy ourselves more time and cover our tracks to." I rolled my eyes and finished, "Not to mention surviving the freezing temperatures."

Kate opened booth eyes seeming to understand and awkwardly pulled herself up saying, "A-alright." I put a comforting paw on her shoulder and asked, "Do you want me to carry you? I know you must be sore from last night." Kate steeled herself and grabbed Snow by the scruff of her neck depositing her gently on my back and replied, "No, I'll be fine. I'm sore of course but I'll survive a walk."

Frowning I nodded and said, "Alright but I'll carry you if you get to tired." Kate sighed as she limped to the cave entrance and stared out at the blanket of Snow that was growing exponentially every few minutes. I could tell she was just as surprised at how fast the storm was growing and expanding.

Kate shook her head and groggily said, "It's going to get cold very quickly." I joined her making sure that Snow was gripping the fur on my back tightly and repeated, "It is, but we need to get moving if we want to use the storm to cover our tracks and find a new place to stay." Kate took a tentative step into the snow and said, "Yea but we need to go a long way to avoid getting killed by King and the cold. Food is also an issue now."

I wearily nodded dreading the long walk ahead and muttered, "As is we didn't have enough problems already." Kate took one last look at the den and motioned with her paw for me to follow her into the swirling snow wordlessly taking the cold. As we pressed onward we soon lost sight of the den completely as the landscape became repetitive. Nothing looked different. All the trees looked dead and frozen no distinguishable landmarks could be seen in any direction.

Snow shivered and pressed herself against my pelt trying to retain some heat as we trudged even further into the unknown through the white slush hoping that we were heading south. As I peered around through the blanket of snow Kate tossed a worried glance at me and murmured, "We need to hurry, the storm could worsen any time from an hour to a few minutes."

The fierce wind prickled against my fur and I nodded understanding the danger that could come at any moment. Right now it was simply blocking our vision and navigation but was also guaranteeing that no one could follow. Committed to our course of action we struggled through the cold icy landscape. I knew that Snow's fur was not yet thick enough to block out the wind so I let her hug me even tighter to keep warm. Kate pushed forward attempting to ignore the cold but failing as she shivered all our body temperatures dropping. The storm was becoming deadly ever so slowly.

I looked around the freezing cold wasteland thinking sarcastically, "At least there are no wolves." As if the universe existed only to defy me a form appeared and then vanished behind us. I called over the now howling wind, "What was that?" Kate growled and muttered, "It can't be anything, I'm sure that no one could navigate through this." My heart jumped and I started to feel panicky moving faster then I would have dared to go despite Kate's reassurance.

Pushing through the now massive blizzard Kate and I struggled against the wind to move forward, I was even half expecting to see King and his army emerge from the snow behind us. I remembered bitterly what my daughter had said, "King kills you and Kate and leaves me to die in the snow." Literally cold hard irony, the timing seemed perfect.

The figure appeared again behind us closer and disappeared again. Kate now fully aware of the danger closed the distance between us thinking only to protect Snow. I gave her an encouraging look and yelled over the storm, "We'll be fine!" Kate nodded completely unconvinced as the figure appeared again.

This time it stayed a shape in the snow rapidly closing the distance. I knew that there could only be one reason for the wolf to run, he was trying to kill us. I pushed Kate forward also pushing Snow onto her back and yelled, "RUN!" Kate defiantly stared me down and yelled, "Where in this together Humphrey." Knowing that it was out of my paws I nodded and turned to face our new adversary.

The wolf finally reached us plodding tiredly through the thick slush, his fur was grey and white with a tint of blue from the storm. He looked up and called, "Come with me, now!" My heart raced and I thought, "He's going to bring us to King." Kate growled and snapped her jaws baring her teeth at him defensively.

The wolf smiled amused and muttered something to himself before saying, "Come with me please, the blizzard will kill you if you don't." I scoffed and yelled, "Like King won't." The wolf broke out laughing and bitterly said, "King? I don't work for King, or at least I try not to." Kate and I gave disbelieving looks as he finished, "Besides, King is losing control. There are many other wolves with the lust for power that are attempting to take over. No wolf is safe anymore, war is everywhere as everyone tries to either survive or claw to the top.

That threw me off guard and I murmured to Kate, "He must be lying, why else would he stalk us through the storm? And King has had this planned out to well for it to fall apart." Kate nodded agreeing with me as I yelled, "How can we trust you?" The wolf seemed to take a moment to think and coolly replied, "You don't have much of a choice, you will die if you don't listen to me. And even if you survive the coming civil war Kings new army will kill you. I've heard that he'll stop at nothing to kill you two." I took a step closer to Kate unsure if that was a threat or he was stating a fact.

I looked back to Snow who was desperately trying to stay warm, just quickly turning back to the wolf and stuttered, "I-I." I looked at Kate who was equally unsure when the wolf sighed and said, "Look, I just want to help. I don't serve King, I'm just trying to survive like anyone else. King is killing everyone who doesn't fight for him, omegas mostly but some have escaped or tried to fight back. Blood dominates the land now." I looked again at Snow and lowered my head defeated and said, "Alright, but I want to know more."

The wolf nodded satisfied and trotted off back the way he had come, towards Jasper and the south calling, "I'll take you somewhere safe, to my own den and family where is warm." Kate and I exchanged a worried look halfheartedly following him through the cold. Kate whispered in my ear when he got far enough away, "We can't trust him." I nodded knowingly and whispered back, "I know, but right now we don't have a choice."

Kate shook her head and hissed, "We can just run, maybe get lucky!?" I bit my lip and muttered, "No, if he does bring us to King then I have a chance to end this." Kate looked ahead at the unknown wolf who was patiently waiting on a bank of snow and replied quietly, "Fine, we follow him but if he really was speaking the truth... Things are going to get much worse."

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW **Weak I know but I'm going to be bouncing between this story and my new story which I believe will be far superior. Also I'm having trouble keeping the story going and interesting again so expect things to slow down here as well. BUT, I do have an idea that's mildly interesting so stay tuned.

**NEW STORY **I have started a new story called Alpha and Omega The Fallout Effect so please if you have enjoyed my past stories this one is surely to be the best of them all.

**ALPHA AND OMEGA THE FALLOUT EFFECT **It's over, the earth has been shattered by war and almost all life has been sucked from the land. After a senseless final desperate nuclear strike the land and its inhabitants change leaving the continents scarred and irradiated. But after leaving Jasper only a few hours prior to the attack. Humphrey can never forget the love he left behind hoping against hope that she survived to.


	18. Chapter 18 Déjà vu

Chapter 18 Déjà vu

I continued to push through the howling storm squinting to see through the swirling snow and icy temperatures. Kate was covered in snow as was I and it only continued to deteriorate as the storm continued to grow getting worse and worse. The wolf we had been following and claimed to be leading us south called back, "Just a little further. My dens just up ahead, we can wait out the storm there although it's quite a bit larger than your average cave."

I nodded vigorously my body numbed from the unending cold that surrounded us. Anywhere warm was welcome, the cold was going to kill us if we remained in the storm. Kate wasn't faring any better as she was shivering and the snow now completely coated her fur. I looked backwards to where my daughter was clinging to my pelt barely moving and I whispered to her, "Almost there, hang on a bit longer."

Suddenly and without warning the wolf ahead of us disappeared into a mound of snow. Kate and I quickly followed praying it was warm inside the den or at least it was dry. Kate crawled through the den entrance and I squirmed through my body temperature nearing lethal levels. We quickly stood up observing the space and I immediately noticed that the wolf wasn't lying. It was a cave, but there were passages all along the walls leading in every direction not to mention countless crevices and caverns above and below us. It truly was massive and the distant sound of wind resonated through the cave putting me on edge.

After my teeth had stopped chattering and the snow had melted from my pelt I finally noticed the wolf had disappeared. Suspicion began to creep into my mind but the warmth overwhelmed me. I didn't care, it was warm and dry. The cave let us lie down and relax. Not thinking of anything but the warmth and that we had survived. Nothing mattered but being warm, the hunger and thirst was nothing compared to the cold we had just emerged from.

Pushing away my fear I hugged Kate putting Snow in between us attempting to warm her as well and after awhile she stopped shivering. Ever so slowly her breathing returned to its normal pace as the heat of the caves healed us. The distant howling of the wind began to lull us to sleep as I once again wondered where our guide had disappeared to, my mind was becoming groggy the mental stress beginning to shut my system down.

Deciding that he would show up eventually I looked at Kate and chuckled saying, "Were alive." Kate smiled in relief and whispered, "Yea, we are."

"But not for much longer." A voice called into the cave. Wolves emerged from the shadows with crazed eyes and vicious smiles. They chuckled evilly as King crept out of the shadows with a whimpering pup in his jaws.

The wolf who had betrayed us also emerged from the shadows with scared eyes and stammered, "I'm sorry but I had no choice." King mockingly nodded and threw the pup with his jaws at the wolf who jumped using his body to cushion the pups fall.

Kate and I exchanged nervous glances tossing looks behind us into the storm. King laughed and yelled, "Go ahead run into the storm, you'll never survive out there. You're stuck with me now." The unknown wolf jumped up protectively pushing the pup behind him and yelled, "You promised that you would let us go, now where is my mate?"

King sneered at him and said, "You never actually expected a fair deal did you Frost?" The wolf's eyes teared up as he whispered, "You lied to me, you said you'd give me back my mate and pup if I led these two to you and then I get my family back." King seemed to consider this as he thoughtfully nodded and said, "Your right, I gave you back your pup so go!"

Frost looked into the storm and stammered, "Out there!? No, not without my mate…Then we'll take our chances." King's face turned to one of rage as he stalked over to Frost and quietly told him, "You have two choices, leave now with your pup and have a chance at surviving the storm…Or I kill you here and throw your pup to my pack and let them do what they wish with it."

Frost looked horrified as he tried to reply. King then turned to us and as if we were old friends said, "Its good to see you two again." He looked at Snow and mockingly said, "I see you two had a pup, how lovely. Things are certainly heating up back home. Wolves are rising to fight me but don't get your hopes up just yet." King chuckled greedily and said, "They are all like me, lustful for power and recognition and most of them simply want to fight and spill blood onto the dirt, a wonderful distraction while I rally my forces for a crushing victory."

He walked over to us still smiling evilly as he put a paw under Kate's chin. I growled defensively causing King to shove her aside and face me. King sized me up and whispered, "You and your bitch have been causing me trouble, killing Jason then the scouts I sent out to bring you back." I snarled and said, "Of course I killed them, they tried to kill my family." King shook his head and said, "No I wanted them to bring you back to me." Kate came to my side and yelled, "You fucking liar, you know you sent them to kill us."

King snarled and reached up to strike her when I jumped in front of his attack reaching up and catching the blow throwing him backwards. King surprised massaged his paw and said, "Well that explains the deaths." I cut him off and yelled, "If you fucking touch her…I will rip your throat out."

King sneered and circled us like a shark disappearing into the darkness of the cave every few seconds as he evilly announced, "Well I'm sure that you won't mind us messing around with her a bit before we kill her." Rage erupted within me as even more of King's cronies emerged from the darkness staring at Kate with lust filled eyes.

Pushing her behind me we backed into a corner as King yelled, "Injure the omega, I want him to suffer and watch while we play with and then kill his mate." One of King's minions laughed evilly and asked, "What about the runt pup on the omegas back?" King causally waved his paw and said, "Throw it out into the cold."

Kate began crying and yelled, "No you can't!" The wolf named Frost was still huddling in the corner with his pup when we locked eyes and he whispered, "I'm sorry." Bitterly I tore my eyes away from him sizing up the attackers preparing for the oncoming blood bath.

There were ten of them circling us and more were emerging from the darkness then I would have thought possible. They had us trapped, pushing us further up against the cave walls. I continued to growl and feint attacks forward but the closest killers only laughed and continued to approach us claws scraping along the rocky ground eyes still locked on Kate.

Just as they were about to strike King raised his paw and said, "You lost long before this Humphrey, checkmate." King lunged for my legs attempting to immobilize me and torture the life out of my body and mind. Expecting the sudden attack I shoved Kate and Snow out of the immediate danger zone and rolled out of the way of the crushing blow.

Kings claws hit the dirt as he cursed and whirled around to face me. King's group now completely circled around us and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate and Snow being silently herded away by Frost who looked at me and mouthed, "I'll get them out of here." As the wolves trapped us King eyed me looking for a weakness in my defense. Breathing hard now my heartbeat became louder than the jeering wolves that surrounded our duel.

King feinted forward once more causing the wolves behind me to cheer as I yipped backing away. King now convinced I was no threat began to confidently stride around the circle fainting every now and then and even using a light attack that either missed or pushed me back even further.

Slowly it dawned on me that the wolves here were no fighters and King was making me look better then I was. Deming himself the better fighter and securing their loyalty by killing the wolf that had caused him so much trouble. As I finished my analysis King turned again to face me approaching with killer intent, he was done playing and now he had decided to carry out his threat."

I knew that surrounded like this I could only delay the inevitable but that's all I needed to do, delay it until Kate and Snow escaped deeper into the caves. Time was running out, but just maybe I could buy a little more.

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW **Sorry for a little bit of nonsense this chapter but I've gotten a few ideas now and things should be picking up again so reviews are still always appreciated and thanks for reading :)

**TO FROST AND FRIENDS** Your reviews are most likely going through guys, the only problem is that Dogdrawler or anyone you send them to must moderate them meaning the next time the writer checks the guest reviews and let's them through they'll show up. Also I apologize to Frost if you dislike your character but I'm only human so please excuse my mistakes


	19. Chapter 19 The circle of blood

Chapter 19 The circle of blood

"He's just one wolf, kill him and do what you wish with his mate when you find her." King barked his orders and left the circle of wolves that were rapidly closing in on me. I watched him disappear behind them followed by two of his inner circle clearly not interested in taking place in the blood bath. The bloodthirsty wolves circled around me watching carefully throwing snide remarks and insults every so often to attempt to provoke me into striking first.

The first killer stepped forward and announced evilly, "I'll take care of this little runt, but I get to go first with his mate." I growled and said, "Touch her and I'll make sure you never move again." The wolf smirked and said, "I'll make you watch runt." He motioned with his head and two other wolves stepped out of the circle, I was now fighting three of them at once.

Jason's words echoed in my mind, "Don't fight more than one at a time." The three crept closer bloodthirsty smiles on their faces when the leader suddenly lunged. I sidestepped watching his attack and just as he began to turn around I spun and lunged with a brutal uppercut. I had watched and learned the move from one of King's scouts and the memory mixed with the adrenaline pumping through my system caused my body to act before I even knew what was happening. Blood splattered the walls as my paw connected with his jaw crushing bone and flesh. He turned with a scared look in his eye shocked he had been mortally wounded and collapsed wordlessly clawing at the floor as his life blood leaked onto the rocks beneath him.

His companions exchanged surprised looks and one of them yelled, "I'll kill you for that." Simultaneously they attacked, the first one aimed for my neck leaping into the air. The second had opted to attempt to break my back and had darted forward his paw raised in a brutal chopping motion.

I rolled sideways to the left nearly running into the small wall of wolves that surrounded the duel, they pushed me back into the fight jeering at my cowardice. The two combatants clearly surprised I had been able to dodge approached me more slowly this time waiting for the opportunity to strike. But the one on the right made a fatal mistake, he snarled and taunted, "When I finish with you, I'm going to have some fun with that mate of yours. I'm sure you won't mind."

That did it, my rage was ignited within me. Jasons training now clear in my mind I went on the attack lunging forward planting a strike on the wolfs noggin knocking him out cold and possibly killing him. His friend seeing he was outmatched attempted to plead for mercy but I swiftly swiped my paw forwards cutting his throat and ending his worthless life.

The wolves that encircled me exchanged looks with one another shocked to see their friends blood seeping into the dirt staining the battlefield red. I backed away from the bodies in the middle as they closed in snarling clearly planning to overwhelm me. I saw no escape, the wolves held tightly together knowing I had nowhere left to go.

My heart pounding and the blood rushing in my ears I held firm and said, "I'll kill you all if I have to, but no one touches my mate or daughter." One of the enemy called, "There's fifteen of us here now, you don't stand a chance against half a pack." The wolves nodded in agreement circling me tighter and faster until they were a mere meter away, waiting like sharks ready to strike if I let my guard down.

One of them became impatient surprising me and jumping onto my back biting down on my shoulder. I rolled over shaking him off and lunged at his throat and with one clean punch destroyed his windpipe. He writhed on the ground before falling still. The wolves now all aware of the danger began striking in a random order. I blocked one swipe and was hit from behind my legs collapsing beneath me leaving me open for the fatal blow.

I rolled onto my back groaning as they stood over my body laughing. My vision became red as I realized I was bleeding. I attempted to stand holding my paw over my shoulder staunching the blood flow. Suddenly King was in the circle approaching me, he raised his paw and whispered, "Once again Humphrey, this is checkmate."

His paw came down claws outstretched aiming for my back to permanently immobilize my body. Time slowed down as I thought of losing Kate and my daughter, the sheer weight of them getting hurt overwhelmed me. I brought my bloodied paw around and slashed at King's arm. He went down not expecting the retaliation giving me enough time to push through the surprised wolves heading into the caves.

Feebly clutching my wounded shoulder I ran through the cave, the blood loss and the pounding of my head making sure that I couldn't fight if they caught me. Behind me I heard him yell, "FIND HIS MATE, HE WON'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT HER!" Pushing into the darkness I knew time was against me, it had become a race to locate Kate and Snow before King. But bleeding like this I didn't have long.

* * *

I stumbled through the gloom of the caves for hours on end, that combined with my lack of awareness made navigation next to impossible. Any minute I expected King and his cronies to find me or I would hear Kate's cries for help. But the thought of Kate being in danger like that pushed me forward; I couldn't let King find her.

The blackness in my mind was exponentially growing pushing away all thoughts dragging me into unconsciousness. With one task in mind I stumbled through countless passageways, croaking, "Kate, where are you? Kate…" With that one last thought I hit the dirt and rock the darkness dragging me into unconsciousness.

Several times my mind attempted to awaken only catching glances of the waking world. The first time I saw a female wolf standing over me, it wasn't anyone I recognized but before I could see details I blacked out again. The second time I saw Kate resting next to me, she seemed unharmed but the blackness took me once more. The third and final time I saw the first female wolf again, this time I saw she had green eyes and grey fur.

Expecting to black out again I said nothing just staring up at the cave ceiling. I heard her say something but it heard like a dull throbbing in my head, "You'll be fine, try not to move. You've lost a lot of blood." I nodded the throbbing in my head amplifying to the most painful levels as I croaked, "W-who are you and where is my family."

Kate came into my darkened vision as she rested her head next to me and quickly said, "I'm here Humphrey." I turned ignoring the massive pain and whispered, "Your ok." She smiled teary eyed and replied, "Yes and so is Snow." I rested my head back relieved and questioned, "Where are we and who is this?" Kate answered, "Were still in the caves, deep underground. This is Opal; she found you dying and saved us as well."

I turned to look at Opal and hoarsely said, "T-Thank you." She nodded curtly and said, "Well you saved me as well when you started that fight, they were holding me hostage to manipulate my mate Frost. You gave me the opportunity to escape." Kate gratefully put a paw on her shoulder and said, "She's trustworthy but her mate…" Opal looked away and choked out, "Frost stayed behind to hold them back, I think he got away but he's still in the caves somewhere lost."

Taking in a painful breath I winced and told her, "I promise, we'll find him." Kate patted Opal on the back and announced, "King is still looking for us, we'll find him and escape somehow. We have to." I nodded my consensus the throbbing in my head making clear thought impossible as I blacked out yet again.

* * *

**Chapter overview** Thanks for reading and I'm pretty much just free styling here so stick with me and hopefully it'll turn out well enough but my new fallout story is going much better.

**To Frost and Friends **Haven't heard from you guys in awhile so I hope everything's going well and have a good one.


	20. Chapter 20 The ambush

Chapter 20 The ambush

Humphrey's POV

I awoke sweating and cold clawing at the ground moaning, "Kate, KATE WHERE ARE YOU!?" Opal appeared over me and frantically asked, "Humphrey are you alright?" I coughed and frantically asking, "Where are Kate and Snow!?" Opal sighed in relief understandingly and pointed with a paw to two small sleeping forms in the corner and told me, "Snow is asleep with my own pup Jackson. Although Kate went to look around the caves for a way out. We'll starve if we stay here any longer."

Pulling myself up I yelped as the wound in my shoulder reopened and I saw in dismay that it was only partially healed. Rubbing it grudgingly I turned and said, "I-I'm going to go find her." Opal rested a paw on my uninjured shoulder and said, "Humphrey no, I won't let you. You're too injured to do anything but rest." Shrugging her off I trudged forward while Opal trotted alongside me saying, "Just lie down, please!" I rubbed my sore eyes and said, "No I'm going to find Kate."

Opal sighed and stopped walking saying, "Fine, since I can't stop you...just be careful. I'll stay and watch the pups." Without looking back I simply nodded walking forward while Opal called, "Take the next left in the tunnel, she should be somewhere in that area. At least that's where I saw her headed last."

I raised my paw in acknowledgment and turned left being careful to observe the darkened spaces of the cave wary of an attack. Gradually my nerves began to set on edge the sounds of the cave implanting a sense of dread. Before to long my eyes readjusted to the darkness and I began to make out enough detail to steer clear of the ledges and crevices that lay scattered around the path and could easily drop off hundreds of miles down to certain death.

Breathing heavily from the oppressive ceiling and strange shadows I listened intently and hissed, "K-kate!?" No answer as I trudged further looking around desperately for any hint of her that could lead me in the right direction. Seeing no clues I continued to scan my surroundings, but the cave was becoming an eerie and frightening place. Wind could be heard that seemed to mimic voices calling out to the unwary traveler. Shivering from the cold and fear I pushed onwards into the gloom when I heard paw steps echoing throughout the cave.

It sounded like a dull pitter patter and was difficult to ignore. Pushing away my uncertainty I stumbled through the countless stalagmites that dotted the cave floor constantly tripping and being thrown off balance very nearly causing me to fall into some of the deep trenches. Regaining my composure I crept forward and the voices became louder no longer distant. Realizing the voices were real I swallowed my fear and peered over the rocks and saw a feminine shadow of a wolf. I breathed a sigh of relief and was about to call out when a steely paw clamped over my mouth blocking all sound from escaping my muzzle.

I kicked and squirmed attempting to break free when the paw yanked me back into the rocks and Kate hissed, "Stop moving!" Slumping to the dirt I sighed in relief yet again as she took her paw off my muzzle and whispered, "You shouldn't be up yet, you're still injured." I shook my head still jarred from the surprise attack and said, "I c-couldn't let you be out here alone."

She released me sighing and guessed, "You're not going to listen to me if I ask you to go back will you?" Giving a small smile I shook my head and told her, "No chance Kate, I love you to much to risk it." Kate helped me back onto my paws and gingerly kissed my cheek before saying, "I was afraid of that." Kate motioned with her paw and crept back to the ledge and looked down to the chasm below whispering, "Here, you can help me by watching my back to see if any wolves try to ambush us. I nodded creeping besides her and looked down gasping quietly as I saw King and some of his lackeys gathering up for a meeting and the shadow I had scene was one of his lieutenants.

Kate wide eyed looked over to me and silently put a paw over her lips asking for silence. I nodded my consensus peering back down at the now gathered group intently listening. King soon after we had crawled into position began to speak his voice silencing the other wolves and echoing up to our hiding spot, "As you all know the omega and his mate and even his runt pup escaped into the caves, but that's no matter. They pose no threat and I've decided revenge will have to wait until we take care of the rest of that annoying Western pack."

His last words stuck in my mind as Kate shook my shoulder and whispered intently, "Our pack is still alive!" I nodded shocked and motioned for us to continue eavesdropping on the meeting as one of the wolves spoke up, "They can't last long, we have twice as many including that idiot wolf Tony's pack." King nodded seeming slightly annoyed at the outburst and continued talking, "Yes we have them trapped just outside of Jasper and the scouts say we can ambush and finish them using the caves."

Kate sucked in a sharp breath and said, "We need to warn them." I nodded my gut churning from what the blood bath would be if we didn't stop them. King's voice dragged my attention back to the wolves as he finished, "We strike in two days time, earlier if possible." The wolves all nodded in agreement and one spoke up, "If we use the caves and catch them completely off guard do we take prisoners, surely at least half the pack will be females and pups."

King evilly snapped his jaws and said, "Of course not, we wipe out anyone that poses a threat and with the Westerns bottled up in the mountains we can send Tony in first, and then get them to kill each other so we can come in and finish off the survivors. Is the plan clear?" The wolves all shrugged uneasily and slowly began to nod understanding the massacre that was going to take place.

Some of the wolves even chuckled with blood lust causing me to shake my head in disgust. Kate shook my shoulder and hissed, "Let's go!" My heart crawled into my throat as Kate and I began to slink away facing forwards trying to make as little noise as possible in our retreat. Kate disappeared behind me into the darkness as I peered ahead making sure none of Kings Cronies had spotted our retreat.

As Kate slipped into the darkness I made sure to perk my ears up and listen for any final plans and was rewarded when King announced, "If the ambush is successful then we can begin assimilating the surrounding packs. With the dominant packs gone they will all flock to our cause."

Growling I knew that Kings plans would come to this but it still shocked me the lengths he would go to conquer everything in his path. Knowing there was nothing I could do at that moment and I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks. Kate was stiffened being held at claw point by an unknown aggressor eyes widened in fear. Stumbling into a combat stance I stammered, "L-let her go!"

The wolf pressed forward into the dim light and gruffly replied, "Not likely, now you come with me or I kill her." Desperately attempting to formulate a plan I stalled saying, "Let her go and take me instead." The wolf shook his head and sneered, "No chance, I know you would risk your own life but never hers."

Kate grabbed his paw shoving it away from her throat and choked out, "Run you need to warn the Westerns!" I steeled my nerves and calmly said, "No Kate, I'm never leaving you." The wolf rolled his eyes and said, "How touching, now MOVE!" He pushed Kate forward roughly causing a snarl to leap from my muzzle.

The wolf tsked and said, "Another outburst like that and I might just deliver her to King in pieces." Shuddering I withheld a retort and lowered my head in defeat. The wolf roughly pushed Kate again causing me to wince and walk forwards towards the open chamber.

Just as we were about to emerge into plain view the wolf stiffened and groaned dropping Kate. I lunged forwards catching her and desperately asked, "Are you alright?" Kate nodded vigorously embracing me and said, "F-Fine." Looking around I stared at the unconscious wolf and registered Frost standing behind him with a bloodied paw staring at it in shock.

He looked at me and murmured, "D-Did I k-kill him?" I shook my head and answered, "No he's only knocked out." Frost breathed a sigh or relief and said, "T-that's good…I followed him hoping he would lead me to my mate but…" I quickly smiled and told him, "Opal and your pup are safe." Frost smiled relieved shedding tears of joy as he slumped into a sitting position. Kate stood up shakily and said, "Thank you Frost but we need to get out of these caves and back to Jasper. The Westerns are trapped there and are about to be smashed by a surprise attack from behind."

Frost composed himself and gaped as he asked, "A surprise attack?" I nodded and quickly explained, "King is having Tony attack first and then he's going to have his forces attack from the rear using these caves to flank them." Frosts face slowly turned to one of horror as he muttered, "It's going to be a blood bath if they succeed. No one will survive that, there's nowhere to escape to. If King knocks the Westerns out of the equation the other packs will go quietly thinking if the strongest packs were defeated then they have no chance."

I nodded my agreement and turned to Kate saying, "Were getting out of these caves now, we need to warn them." Kate pushed back tears and murmured, "We will, but how can we get to them in time?" I groaned inwardly and said, "We need to sneak through the caves and risk discovery, King is going to attack in two days. It should be enough to give us time to warn them...But it may not be enough to do anything about it."

Frost sucked in his breath and whispered hoarsely, "May my family join you, I know you don't trust me but please…" Kate put a paw on his shoulder and told him, "Yes you can, we owe you that much." Frost gratefully smiled and said, "Let's get my mate and your pup so we can get moving immediately."

Frost and Kate trotted back into the tunnel and I took one last look at the unconscious wolf his claws outstretched ready to shred and tear into his foes. Shivering I knew that blood would be spilled soon, I had to me sure that it wasn't Western blood.

* * *

**CHAPTER OVERVIEW **Short and rough and I apologize for the lack of quality but I now know what to do and how to do it. Just had to get this out of the way and hopefully I can successfully pull of this battle and end the story for better or worse.


End file.
